


Playgirl

by littlemisskookie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bondage, Brutally Honest Sex, Choking, Cumplay, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Slapping, Slapping? Spit, Slight Foot Fetish, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Tie Kink, Violence, Voyeurism, blindfold, blowjob, breath play, degrading names, dom!jin, dom!joon, dom!jungkook, face fucking, face riding, handjob, humping, intercourse, mention of sex toy, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You’re what some people call a playgirl- or what insecure idiots call a slut.





	1. Prologue

~~whore~~

~~hôr/~~

_~~noun~~ _

~~derogatory~~

  1. ~~1.a prostitute.~~



_~~verb~~ _

  1. ~~1.(of a woman) work as a prostitute. "she spent her life whoring for dangerous men" synonyms: work as a prostitute, sell one’s body, sell oneself, be on the streets "she spent her life whoring"  
~~



~~slut~~

~~slət/~~

_~~noun~~ _

~~derogatory~~

  1. ~~1.a woman who has many casual sexual partners.synonyms: promiscuous woman, prostitute, whore; More  
~~
  2. ~~2.dateda woman with low standards of cleanliness.~~



~~ho~~

~~hō/~~

_~~noun~~ _

~~informal noun:~~

~~hoe~~

  1. ~~a prostitute.~~


  * ~~offensive: a woman.~~



**Playgirl**

**pley-gurl/**

  1. **A woman who’s sexual affiliations is no one’s goddamn business.**




	2. Kiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into your ex- fuck buddy after a hookup gone wrong.

You were stumbling into a room, Jongdae in your arms as the two of you fondled each other, eagerly trying to pry the clothes off the other one, your lips connected. The room was dark, and you could barely see him, and you almost screamed when the two of you fell on the bed.

You had a few drinks when you ran into Jongdae, the boy you had been sexting since you met at the last party. He had a big dick and a filthy mouth, plus you hadn’t had a good lay in a while, so you found it too easy to pounce on him when you next met- which happened to be a frat party.

Unfortunately, you’d have to learn the hard way he wouldn’t exactly be able to live up to expectations.

“Ow- fuck,” you cursed, your head banging against the headboard.

“Ah shit, are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, just kiss me,” you said, ignoring the throbbing feeling at the back of your head. You propped yourself against the pillows, feeling his lips sloppily connect to yours. Barely. Instead, it was more like he was making out with the corner of your mouth.

You decided to push him off of you, taking the opportunity to pull your dress up and off of you.

“It’s too dark, I can’t see you,” he complained, hands roaming along your body until they found your lacy bra, where he squeezed the flesh that was underneath.

“It’s fine,” you insist, your hands gliding along his arms and up his shoulders, sweeping down to the buttons. You hastily tried to pry the buttons, but his movements prevented you from being able to. You gave up, instead unzipping his pants, sweeping them down his legs with your feet. He let them fall to the flood as he settled between your legs.

“Are you wet already for your daddy?” Jongdae questioned huskily in your ear. Maybe it was because of the fumbling earlier and how awkward everything seemed, but you swore you got drier than the Sahara at his words. Seriously, when the two of you were texting it seemed a lot hotter, but now that he’s actually saying it…

You cringed a bit.

“Mm, I want to fuck you,” Jongdae murmured, hands squeezing your breasts. “I bet I could slip right in.”

You highly doubted that. You took one of his hands and brought it down to your panties, letting him cup your heat. “Touch me, Jongdae,” you urged.

He hummed against your lips, slipping his hand inside and immediately thrusting two fingers in. You yelped at the feeling, the friction of his fingers against your walls and the sudden intrusion. You didn’t expect him to just shove it up there so suddenly. You tried to grind against his palm to no avail as he began to use a scissoring motion to stretch you out.

You swatted his hands away, massaging your heat to get more blood flow. You toyed with your clit, and he slipped down his boxers, an eager grin. “That’s right, prepare yourself for Daddy’s cock.” Jongdae licked his lips.

 _I wouldn’t have to if you actually touched my clit- but you probably don’t even know where it is._  You kept your thoughts to yourself, moaning at your own menstruations. Damn, you should’ve just stayed at home with your vibrator turned to its highest setting.

You slowly slipped your digits in, properly adjusting yourself and aiming for your g-spot. Jongdae seemed too eager though, stroking his cock before you as his eyes glinted in the dark.

“Are you ready yet?” Jongdae sighed, impatient.

You rolled your eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see the action. “Sure,” you huffed, slipping your hand away. You grope for one of the nearby nightstands, yanking out a drawer to search for a condom. You successfully found a box, fumbling as you grabbed one and undid the wrapper, stretching it onto his girth before he had time to complain about hating condoms or something of the sort.

He settled between your legs, the head of his dick running along your folds as he searched for your vagina. You moved your underwear to the side as he attempted to explore.

“Wrong hole, wrong hole!” you said, pushing his hips back.

“Whoops, sorry,” he apologized, aiming higher. Finally, he aimed correctly, pushing himself inside of you. He tried to thrust, but you held him still.

“Hang on, wait a moment, I’ve got to adjust,” you say, squeezing your eyes shut, feeling your walls contract around him.

“Oh, Daddy’s cock too big?” he chuckled.

More like your ego, you wanted to hiss. “Alright, I’m good,” you said after a few seconds. He let out a breath of relief, and you gripped onto his shoulders as he started to rock into you.

“Jongd- Ow, fuck!” You hiss, digging your nails into his shoulders. “Could you adjust? Oh my God,  I feel like you’re going to tear me in half.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, squirming as he tried to redo the angle. “This better?”

You let out a breath of relief. “Much. Thank you.”

He started rocking back into you, thrusting his hips. He attempted to kiss you, but because of his pace, it was rather difficult. It was more like the gnashing of teeth against each other, and tongues sloppily licking each other’s lips. Truly gross.

It was finally starting to feel good, how he thrust into you. “Mm, you feel so- Ok, you can slow down, you know? There’s no rush,” you hiss, your frustration getting to you. He was humping the shit out of you, almost as though you were some rabbit.

He didn’t say anything, just giving an exasperated sigh as he rocked slower, instead of thrusting into you like a madman possessed. Really, it was as though this guy thought life was a porno- you were already thoroughly disappointed.

You let out a sigh of content, the pleasure building into your stomach at the newfound pace. You’re about to touch yourself to push yourself to the edge when he suddenly stops.

You look up in confusement, surprised. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Huh, what do you mean?” he questioned.

“I mean why’d you stop?” you ask, frustrated. You were finally feeling good and now this asshole had the audacity to stop, almost to tease you. You were about to strangle him with fury, already feeling what was once an approaching orgasm stopping.

“I came,” he answered simply.

You were thankful that the room was dark so that he couldn’t see your shocked expression. Seriously? The guy didn’t even last like ten minutes. “Oh,” you said, trying to hide your mix of frustration and disappointment. “Yeah, ok.”

He slipped out of you, already softening. He laid down next to you, tossing the wrapper away as he let out a sigh of content. He wrapped his arm around your waist, nuzzling his nose in the crook of your neck. “Did you cum?”

You didn’t feel like screaming your head off at the moment, and instead let out a hum for him to decipher however he wished to interpret it.

“Let me nap, and then Daddy’ll fuck you like that again,” he promised.

You sincerely hoped not.

“Sure,” you grunted.

“Will you sleep here with me?” he asked. You heard him gulp. “I mean, maybe afterward when we wake up in the morning after the party’s died we could go for coffee or a pick me up.”

“Maybe,” you groaned, rolling over on your side. “Go ahead and get some sleep.”

You waited patiently, staying as still as you could in hopes of not waking him or causing him to jolt upright. Turned out he was more wiped than you assumed, and you heard his snoring. You considered for a moment taking him up on his offer, and sleeping next to him. You knew it’d hurt his feelings if he woke up without you by his side. He might’ve been a disappointing lay, but he was still a good guy.

You looked over, barely making out the outline of his sleeping figure.

 _Fuck_  this shit!

You carefully take his arm off of you, grabbing your dress as you tossed it on, leaving to enter the party. You were probably gone for less than half an hour.

Now, though you probably already smelled of sex, you needed an actually good lay.

You looked around, sighing as you realized the party was still in full swing. Walking downstairs to the main floor, you went to the beer, entering the kitchen as you swung open a refrigerator.

“Hey, Vee, what happened? I thought I saw you go upstairs with Jongdae,” your friend, Soyeon asked.

“Oh hey,” you said, grabbing a beer. “And please don’t remind me- I’m already having war flashbacks.”

“That bad, huh?” she chuckled.

“Don’t get me started,” you say, popping open the bottle as you took a swig. “Oh God, this tastes horrible.”

“Then stop drinking it!” she laughed as you kept chugging it down. “You know, someone who sleeps around as often as you do is bound to have bad hookups.”

You glare at her. “Not all of us want to be in a relationship, y'know.”

“I know that, and I respect it,” Soyeon shrugged. “Taehyung even told me he offered to set you up with one of his friends but you declined.”

Taehyung was Soyeon’s boyfriend who she always argued with. She always complained the boy was too clingy, and he didn’t exactly approve of her partying, or going to his frat’s parties. He didn’t really participate in them, and the two lived together, so she was at the frat house more often than even he was. The two were always bickering, but at this point, it was closer to clockwork. You couldn’t remember many instances of them getting along, but you knew it wasn’t your position to step in. Until Tae started making her feel like shit or abusing her or vice versa, you weren’t going to step in. You liked to keep to yourself in that instance.

“Dating’s not my thing. I don’t do commitment,” you said. “Relationships take too much time and investment. I’m young and I don’t want to get tied down.”

“I’m not who you have to explain that to, trust me. I have no problem with you acting more promiscuous than the typical conservative would suggest,” Soyeon assured you. “But you know how a lot of the other girls feel about you.”

“They’re just jealous they’re going through dry spells,” you shrug. “They’re all so concerned with being the one who’s ‘not like other girls’ and being 'unique’ that they look down on girls like me- convinced I’m their enemy because I’m the one who’s actually got the guts to make a move on the love interest.”

“Well, what’re you going to do now that Jongdae was a bust?” Soyeon asked, holding her hand out. You hand her the beer, and she takes a swig.

“I don’t know,” you say. “Just makes this a waste of a night.”

“Well, I may or may not have seen an old friend of yours who could fix your problem,” Soyeon says wistfully, a smug smile on her face.

You quirk a brow, a smile stretching across your features. “I’m listening…”

“Well, Jin may or may not be down here. And if my hunches are correct, he’s sexually frustrated. I suggest you get to him before anyone else does,” Soyeon smiles.

You frown. “We’re ex-fuck buddies. You’re forgetting he ended our arrangement.”

“Why’d he do that anyway?”

“Beats me. The sex was good. I just assumed that he found some other girl to pursue and couldn’t keep a fuck buddy on the side. But if what you say is true, he may be up for another hookup,” you say hopefully. “You can keep the beer-  wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” she says, slapping your ass playfully as you run off to find your handsome friend.

You’re lucky- his handsome features have him stand out like a sore thumb. He was alone, dressed more fitting than the typical frat guy. You were thankful he didn’t cover that mop of hair with a backward hat, and you sauntered over to him.

“Hey, Jinnie,” you greet.

He almost spits out his drink as he sees you. “Oh, Vee! Didn’t see you come, you scared me. What’re you doing here?”

“I come to all of your frat’s parties,” you quirk a brow. “Though I want to know why you’re all alone.”

“Actually, I had a date for the party, but I guess she stood me up,” Jin shrugged.

“Oof, that must’ve done wonders towards your ego,” you sympathize, though a wicked smile spread across your face.

He glares at you. “Don’t rub it in.”

“I thought you had a girlfriend or something,” you mention casually.

Jin quirks a brow, confused. “Huh? Since when?”

“Oh, I just assumed. You know, when you ended our arrangement?” you said, raising your brows as a silent question.

“Oh, that’s what you thought?” he asked.

“I… Yeah?” you quirk a brow. “Anyways, wanna hook up?”

This time he actually did spit out his drink, the beer dribbling over his chin and spilling over his shirt. He tried to wipe it away, his eyes bugged open. You simply blink at his awkward and embarrassing moment but ignore it. “Ew,” you chuckle.

“I- you know, sometimes I wish you weren’t so blunt,” Jin sighs.

“Why? I thought most guys wished girls were. Y'know, since we’re so confusing apparently,” you grinned.

“Yeah but- oh nevermind, I forgot for a moment I was talking to someone who wasn’t human,” he huffed.

You rolled your eyes. “So is it a yes or a no?”

“I- Can I ask why? Other than you wanting dick,” he grunted.

“Well, I smell like sex, and rather disappointing sex. I’ll leave it at that,” you shrug. “And last time I checked, what you and I had wasn’t half bad.”

“Half bad?” He cocked a brow, insulted. “I had you screaming for me.”

You grinned. There was the cocky, egotistical Jin you knew. The difference was that he could back up his cockiness. What, with a dick like his and a face like that, he could do all the bragging he wanted in your opinion. “Hmm, I don’t remember that,” you feign, your Chesire grin only growing by the second.

“Maybe I’ll have to refresh your memory,” he murmured, hooking one arm around your waist as he leaned in. You knew this was the easiest way to get him horny- insult him. He always wanted to prove himself, especially sexually.

You moan into the kiss, feeling his tongue brush against yours. You’ve missed this, you had to admit that. You’d never tell him the truth of how disappointed you were when he decided to end your arrangement. It was hard finding someone who knew your body as well as he did, or a frat boy who didn’t just want to get off as fast as possible.

You couldn’t help but think back to the memory.

_“I think we should stop hooking up,” Jin said._

_You were wearing his hoodie, nothing underneath, still smelling of sex. Your hair was a mess, and you were still panting. You look up at him in confusement. “Huh? What’d you say?”_

_Jin sighed. “I mean I think we should stop being fuck buddies.”_

_You didn’t want to believe it, but you weren’t going to throw a fuss over it. “Oh…ok.” You felt your heart sink in disappointment. If you had known just then would be your last lay with him, perhaps you would’ve made it more exciting._

_“Really? That’s it?” Jin asked, eyes wide._

_Truthfully that wasn’t 'just it’, but you didn’t want to pry. You weren’t the nosy type, and you simply figured he had another girl and couldn’t afford to fuck around anymore. It made sense- a lot of girls were chasing after Jin, and with a face like his, you could see why. Jin’s features were the spitting image of perfection, and perhaps if you were anyone other than yourself you would’ve chased him too. But Jin was perhaps one of the best guys you knew, so whoever he was with was a lucky girl._

_“Yeah, that’s it,” you said. “Why? Is there something you want to tell me?”_

_He thought for a moment. “I… I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d have more than a reaction than 'ok’. I guess… I dunno… I can’t do this anymore.”_

_You sighed, patting his shoulder. He probably felt guilty. “We can still be friends- I mean the whole point of this thing was no feelings- just fucking. Now we’re just taking out the fucking. But we’re cool, it’s not like it meant anything.”_

_“Er- yeah,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “It didn’t mean anything.”_

_You smile, rubbing his shoulder. “Nice fucking you, buddy.”_

And now you found yourself here, pinned beneath him in his room after he shooed away another couple. Your lips were pressed against each other, and you thanked God you at least had a little bit of light so that you could see what you were actually doing.

He grunted into your mouth, hands riding up your dress to grip your waist, grinding into you. You felt the fabric of his jeans rub against you, and the grunts and groans he allowed himself to emit were enough to get your mind spinning.

He broke off from the sloppy kiss, breath heavy as a hand slipped to massage your heat, getting the blood flowing down there. “Mm, did you miss me?” he asked you.

You nodded helplessly. There was something so seductive in what Jin said. His dialogue was effortless, not forced out like some crappy porn. He said everything with ease and didn’t need to choked out.

What could you say? He was awkward on the streets, but definitely not in the sheets.

He pulled your hair back, eyes glinting as he forced you to look up at him. “I want to hear you say it.”

A chill ran down your spine. This is what you missed about Jin. His dominating form that was able to mold you like putty. You wouldn’t call yourself a natural submissive. Hell, your personality itself was rather dominating, you had to admit. But the countless hookups with Jin had made you a submissive with a snap if it were deemed necessary. He had groomed you to his preferences, and you were more than willing to comply. You knew you wouldn’t find someone who so effortlessly fell into this position like him- the act would be impossible.

Maybe that’s why no one had met your standards in such a long time.

“I’ve missed you,” you say shamelessly, your eyes lighting up with excitement. You felt yourself get wet already.

“What have you missed about me?” he questioned, licking his lips as he scanned your form, as though remembering all those times you were in this very same position.

“Your cock,” you admit.

“Show me,” he said, letting go of his grip on your hair. You got up, flipping him over on his back as you kissed him briefly, unbuttoning his shirt as you kissed your way down his chest. It wasn’t until you had completely unbuttoned his shirt and made it to his jeans that you got to the part you knew he was truly excited for. You found yourself automatically salivate, your mouth watering as you eagerly undid his jeans, tugging it down his hips along with his boxers until his erection was revealed.

The head laid against his toned stomach, and you licked a stripe up to it, making eye contact with him. You knew eye contact was Jin’s biggest weakness.

He tangled his fingers in your hair again, pressing your nose against his cock. “Get to it,” he urged.

You hum, taking his erection in your hand, sucking in as much breath as you can through your nose until you sink down on him, nose diving into his pubes as you do your best to hold him in your mouth, sinking down to the base. Automatically, he bucks his hips up into your mouth, and he let out a drawled moan.

“Fuck!” he hissed. “I’ve missed this.”

 _Then why did you leave?_  you were tempted to ask. Perhaps you would’ve if your mouth wasn’t filled with cock. You slurp along his dick, bobbing your head, using every inch your mouth wasn’t covering with your hand, twisting it along as you ran it along his shaft.

You stared up at his beautiful face, watching as he craned his neck to get a better view, tossing his head back with the throaty moans he emitted. “Fuck, Vee, your mouth feels so good,” he said.

You popped off of him, drool spilling over your chin and over his dick as you continued to pump him, batting your lashes at him as you licked your lips. You lowered yourself on him again, letting him buck himself into your mouth.

“Your cocksucking lips are so pretty,” he cooed, petting your hair. “Did you suck off the other guy?”

“No,” you said, getting off the head of his cock with a pop. “His dick wasn’t as pretty as yours. It wouldn’t have tasted nearly as good.”

He grinned, tugging at your hair. “Why don’t you lay down and let me treat you. I’ve missed how you taste.”

“Please,” you whined, laying down. He got up from the bed, pulling you to the edge as he rode the skirt of your dress up. He pulled down your panties, letting them glide down your legs. He spread your legs, slapping his hands on your inner thighs. You flinched, feeling the stinging sensation along your skin.

He looked at your pussy, admiring it. “You’re so swollen- he didn’t fuck your cunt properly, did he?”

“No,” you mewled. “Will you?”

“Mm, I’ll do more than that,” he hums, lowering himself where his mouth was at level with your lips. He lays his tongue flat and hard against your clit, connecting his mouth to your labia as he began to lap at it. You gasped, missing the sensation. He was sloppy, tongue and lips running along your pussy, lewd noises emitting. You moaned. He was lapping you up as though he couldn’t get enough of your sweet juices, kissing it how he kissed you before.

It was funny how even after the two of you stopped hooking up, he knew your body like the back of your hand. Within a few more licks and tender sucks, you were putty under his hands, and you felt yourself being pushed over the edge.

Unfortunately, he also knew when you were close.

He stopped, and you shot him a furious glare, sitting up. “What the hell, I was going to cum!” you hissed.

“Way to state the obvious,” he smirked, pressing a kiss as he shoved you back down on your back. “Consider it revenge.” He leaned across the bed, opening the drawer of the nightstand to grab a condom, unwrapping the small rubber.

Before you could ask what for, he was rubbing the head of his cock along your folds, and you automatically found yourself bucking your hips up, trying to meet his. He hissed, closing his eyes as he tried to still your hips. You both groaned at the sensation of him filling you up, and you were more than ready to take him in.

Now,  _this_  is what you definitely needed. And yet no one else seemed to be able to sate you. Not like Jin.

“Please Jin, move,” you urged, wrapping your legs around his waist, heels pressing into his back to push him deeper into you. He obeys, snapping his hips back where only the head remained inside of you, before thrusting hilt deep. You let out wanton moans, completely content in the feeling of him repeatedly fucking you.

“Did he fuck you like this?” Jin questioned, grunting, some of his sweat trickling down his forehead.

“Fuck no,” you said, moaning at the sensation as he grabbed your hips, helping himself slam down into you. “He couldn’t compare to this.”

“Could anyone?” Jin chuckled, a smug smirk on his face.

You glared at him. “Don’t get cocky, you cheeky bast- oh shit!”

He pried one of the legs wrapped around his waist off, hooking your foot to his shoulder, letting it dangle there as his hand slithered between your bodies, rubbing your clit.

“Mm, what was that?” Jin asked, smiling.

“Fuck- just shut up and keep going,” you moaned, biting down on your lip as he rammed into you. You were so close, so very very close.

“Jinnie, I’m going to cum-”

He immediately pulled out of you, tearing the condom off as he began to jack off, and before you knew it the sticky white liquid was all over your chest and stomach. You whimpered at the feeling of being so hollow, so empty, and right when you were at the edge. You were frustrated. Jongdae didn’t mean to do it- but Jin, the cocky bastard he was, most definitely did.

“What the fuck was that for?” you screeched, pissed.

Jin grinned. “Sorry- you just felt so good.”

“Bull fucking shit!” you growl. “What the fuck was that?”

“Oh, does someone still want to cum?” Jin asked, a smirk on his face. His eyes still held that malevolent glint, and you gulped, knowing what was in store for you wouldn’t be pretty.

“Y-Yes,” you whisper. “Please.”

“There’s only one way I’ll let you cum,” Jin spoke, sitting up as he shoved his cock back into his boxers, pulling back up his jeans. “Sit down on the floor.”

You don’t hesitate to obey, kneeling on the floor, sitting on your feet. You stared up at him, waiting for your next command. You were like a complacent doll, and Jin knew exactly how to make you his bitch.

“Spread your legs,” he said, nudging your knees with his foot. You obeyed, revealing your swollen pussy. You were surprised when he stepped forward, placing his foot directly in front of your sopping cunt. “You can hump my foot like the desperate bitch you are.”

You knew this was absolutely humiliating- but you really had no choice. You could do no more than whimper as you brought your pussy to his shoe, feeling the friction against it as you began to rub yourself against it. It was like a dog humping someone’s leg- you really were a bitch.

You leaned back, hands pressing into the floor as you tried to support yourself, moaning as your sensitive clit got off on the surface of his shoe. Jin curled his fingers in your hair, tugging on your scalp, forcing you to look up at him. Your mouth was dropped open, and you panted, sweaty and whimpering as you continued to hump at his leg, desperately trying to get off.

“I want you to cum while looking at me,” he smirks. “You’re humping my leg like a bitch in heat- fuck, this is hot.”

You moaned in response, feeling your high approaching.

“You gonna cum?” Jin asked. You nodded helplessly, humping him faster in fear that your orgasm would be denied yet again. He grinned, only tugging on your hair harder, forcing you to crane your neck, exposing it as you jutted your chin up towards the ceiling. “Cum on my foot like the bitch you are.”

You found yourself coming undone, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt the pent up orgasm release, washing throughout you. And dear fuck- you forgot what such intensity felt like. You felt as though you were on a high, and you could do no more than fall to the floor, flat as you felt too weak to even sit up. You were panting, a sated smile on your lips.

“You ok?” Jin chuckled, kneeling down next to you.

“More than ok,” you say, letting him help you sit up. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, smiling to yourself. “Oh my God, I’ve missed this. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

“Mm, figured,” he chuckled. He moves your hair from your face, a fond smile on his plump lips. “I’ve missed this too.”

A strange sense of intimacy filled the tension between you, and you looked away, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. “Could you, uh, hand me my clothes and stuff? I don’t want to sit on the floor with only a bra on.”

“Oh, right,” he laughs. He picks up your garments, and you slip back on your panties, and you fumble with the dress, though don’t bother to put it back on. If someone were to walk in now, fuck it. You were only in a bra and underwear- no biggie.

“I… Vee?” Jin coughed. “I think I should tell you something about why I left.”

“What? You don’t have to. I respect whatever decision you had,” you say. “I mean, I’ll admit I was curious- but I’m not going to get pissy about it.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you,” Jin says, smiling despite himself. “One of the many things… actually.”

You purse your lips. “So, uh, what was it?”

“Well, I just feel like you should know if we are to continue this,” Jin explains.

“You mean you want to start hooking up again?” Your eyes light up at the thought.

“I uh- yeah, but not exactly the same as before,” he murmurs under his breath.

You narrow your eyes, brows furrowed. “What exactly do you mean…?”

Jin looks up at you nervously. “Uh- Vee, I like you. More than friends. That’s why I ended our fuck buddy relationship. I couldn’t just continue to sleep with you in hopes you’d return your feelings… but… maybe now if things have changed…”

Your eyes widen, and you’re frozen. “Oh… I see.” You’re unable to speak, instead soaking in the information and processing it. You tug your dress on, trying to stand however wobbly legged you are. You try to leave, but Jin grabs your arm, worried.

“Wait, Vee, shouldn’t we talk about this?” Jin says, his face crumpling.

You’re unable to look him in the eye, instead having your gaze focused on the floor. “Jin- I like you a lot, but… Relationships aren’t my thing. I don’t do that. Any girl would be lucky to have you, but that girl isn’t me. I’m sorry. I’d like to still be friends but I’d understand if you couldn’t- again, I’m sorry.”

You don’t bother to see his crestfallen expression, slipping out of his grasp to exit the room. You immediately bump into Jongdae, who holds you in his grasp, eyes angry.

“I woke up without you,” Jongdae said, his tongue prodding his inner cheek. “And now you fucked in the room right next to where I was sleeping…”

“Jongdae, let go of me,” you say, pushing against his chest.

“I think I deserve an explanation,” Jongdae says, his grip firm, fingers getting tighter around your biceps.

Jin’s door swings open, and he sees the tight hold Jongdae has on you. One look at your frightened face and he acts- by punching Jongdae in the face.

You gasp, staggering back as Jongdae lets go of you. You fall on your ass, unable to do much more as you watch the two boys tousle- fists flying through the air. A crowd began to form, egging the two on. You could do no more than crawl between legs as you scurried out, eyes wide and panicked. You needed to get to Soyeon- you needed to  _leave_. You didn’t want to be around this scene- you didn’t want to deal with Jongdae’s deathly glare or Jin’s broken gaze.

You found yourself stumbling down the stairs, searching frantically for your friend. You found her outside on the porch, screaming at her phone- probably another fight with her boyfriend.

You make your way towards your friend.

“Taehyung, I’m allowed to have my own fucking social life- I can take care of myself you know. You and I don’t have to be together 24/7, and you know sometimes I feel like you’re trying to control my life- Woah, Vee, what the hell?!”

You grabbed her arm, running as far as you could.

She stopped, keeping you in place. “Vee- I’m not leaving this party until you tell me exactly what you’re running from this time.”

You look at her, grief stricken. “Ok, well I hooked up with Jin- finally cured my dry spell and all that, but then he tells me he has feelings for me and you know I can’t do that, so I run out and bump right into Jongdae- and he’s pissed. Apparently, we were fucking right next to the room I left him in, and I was so loud I woke him up. He starts getting all scary and Jin opens the door, and next thing I know the two of them are fighting- and I just need to get out of that situation.”

You said it all so quickly you’re surprised that she caught a single sentence. But she definitely did, her eyes wide.

“Shit, Vee, how the hell do you get yourself in those situations?” Soyeon asked. “Alright, you’re right, we’ve gotta get out of here.”

 _“Wait, Vee, what did you do?”_  Taehyung’s voice shouts on the other line.

“Shit, he heard?” you sigh. “Tae, just ignore it, please. Forget about it.”

_“Vee- you crushed the heart of my frat brother and broke out a fight- I can’t just forge-”_

“Alright, bye babe!” Soyeon quickly says, hanging up on the phone. She looks at you apologetically, sympathizing with you. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to hang up on him. But don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine. The good thing is you’re out of that situation.”

“Ugh, I don’t know how I get myself in these situations,” you sigh as the two of you begin walking to the car. “I just want dick- why do things get complicated?”

Soyeon rolls her eyes. “That’s because you’re a playgirl. You’re like that player the good girls fall for in fanfiction- except you’ve got a vagina, and instead the chicks are dudes.”

You roll your eyes. “Except I’m not being flocked over and instead being slut-shamed.”

“I see no shame in being a slut,” Soyeon shrugs, wrapping her arm around your shoulders, letting it hang there loosely. “It’s only a bad thing if you decide it is. If I were you, I’d own up to it.”


	3. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the struggles regarding your repuation are revealed, but luckily you’ve got friends who are on your side regardless.

“So- I’ll give you the chance now to tell me exactly what happened.”

You sighed as Yoongi swung a chair out, knees inches from your own. It had been a week since the incident, and it was impossible for you to avoid the topic with your roommate. Usually, Yoongi kept your life and his very separate- after all, the only reason you guys lived together was for convenience.

But of course, he had to be involved with this one.

Why you ask?

Yoongi was in the same frat as Jin. The reason he lived with you instead of staying in the house, however, was because of the parties. Yoongi was a rather reserved person, and one thing was for sure- he hated noise. Though why he’d join a frat was beyond you. But because of this, he was one of the few who lived outside the frat house. The two of you were somewhat friends- and by somewhat it meant you were mainly just friendly. You didn’t have deep conversations, but you had the same friends and at least were friendly enough. You knew whatever you needed to know.

Mainly Yoongi stayed in the apartment and made music or got laid. You truthfully had to rack your brain to remember the instances he went to class. It was hard to remember.

Anyway, seeing as he was in the frat and did have to attend the meetings or hang out with his fellow brothers, it wasn’t hard to see how he came to learn of what transpired when he was gone- or more specifically, that you were somehow involved.

And since he was your roommate, who else would talk to you on their behalf? Or more like to sate their nosiness.

Still, though you knew what he blatantly intended to talk about, you feigned ignorance. “Hm? What’re you talking about?” you mumbled, mouth full of cheap ass ramen like the true broke student you were.

He took your cup of noodles from your hand, setting it down as he leaned back, crossing his arms. “Don’t play dumb, Vee. Jin of all people ended up getting in a fight- and though he’s been keeping his lips sealed, Jimin confessed it happened right after you left his bedroom.”

You glared at Yoongi, pursing your lips. “Oh, really? You know I think I heard something about a fight… don’t know the results, however.”

Yoongi caught on, his eyes glinting. “Well, some of our brothers pulled Jin off of him- he was pretty furious. Beat the guy badly. The worst he got was a slap on the wrist from the dean, however, considering how much fundraising our frat has and all that. Anyway, I think it’s fair to say he won. Jin’s rather gentle, but when he’s pissed he loses it.”

“I see,” you say, nodding. “Well, to tell you the truth I really don’t know much that happened.”

“You were still involved,” Yoongi clarified.

“Yes, I was involved,” you shrug. “And I was… somewhat the cause.”

“Oh?” Yoongi raised a brow. “People fighting over your hand or something like that?”

“Please, no one fights over girls like me,” you say. “I think both were fighting more for honor- one for mine and one for his.”

“This is interesting,” Yoongi murmured. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

“Oh, right, because I was going to start at the end,” you deadpan, tone sarcastic. “Well, basically I had been texting- ok, sexting this guy Jongdae.”

“Seriously? He’s a huge prick. I thought even you had standards,” Yoongi snorted.

You glare at him. “He seemed nice at the time and he had a big dick- how was I supposed to know? So anyways I was texting him and we met up at the party and hooked up- but it was terrible. He wanted me to fall asleep with him but I left the minute he started snoring his head off and went to find a guy who could actually use his dick properly.”

“They’re not that hard to find,” Yoongi smirked. “I think you’re just not looking in the right places.”

“Live and learn,” you roll your eyes. “So I run into Jin, yada yada, hook up with him-”

“I thought you guys weren’t hooking up anymore,” Yoongi stated with furrowed brows.

“Yeah, we weren’t. But y'know one thing led to another, we hook up, but I… had to leave. I can’t tell you the reason why because that’s Jin’s own personal business,” you confess. “But as I leave I run into Jongdae-”

“Oh God, I can see where this is going,” Yoongi mumbled under his breath.

“- and he’s grabbing me and he’s pissed and Jin sees and basically sucker punches him,” you explain. “End of story. At that moment I bolted.”

“You run from a lot of things,” Yoongi states.

“Well, I’m not good with confrontation,” you admit. “So that’s the story- you can go tell your brothers now, I’m sure they’re the ones who begged you to do this.”

“Basically,” Yoongi confessed. “Jin’s keeping his lips sealed about the whole thing- though he seems pretty crushed. The other guys think it’s from the busted lip and he thinks he’s ugly or something- but I’ve got a bit of a hunch.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about that at the moment,” you say, frustrated.

“We don’t have to. I don’t think the other guys will know anyway, so you don’t have much to worry about. I only catch on because I’ve been your roommate for about… three months now?” Yoongi guessed. “You’re easy to read.”

“Whatever. Well, now you know the story,” you grunt, sitting up as you take back your cup of ramen, shoveling the rest in your mouth as best you could. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m heading out. Me and Soyeon are meeting up.”

“Is she still dating Taehyung?” Yoongi questioned.

“Yeah,” you said, unsure if he can comprehend through your thoroughly stuffed face.

“I don’t know why they’re still together,” Yoongi murmured. “They seem to just make each other miserable- all I hear is them yelling on the phone when they’re away and screaming at each other when they’re in person.”

“Eh,” you simply shrug, not bothering to comment further on the situation of your friends.

* * *

You’re waiting outside of a nearby classroom, waiting to meet up with Soyeon. She was about to be done with her class- though why she chose such early classes was beyond you. Who’d want to get up at 7?

You were tapping away on your phone, texting and bugging her as you waited for her to exit. Class should be over by now. A group of three girls was walking by, and you could already sense their dirty looks and glares.

You were well aware of the reputation you had built up- although you really hadn’t even slept with that many guys. Funny how these were the same girls you vaguely recalled slept with Hoseok- and he most definitely slept with more girls than you had guys.

You supposed that was the double standard. In your experience, it wasn’t so much the guys who were the reason you were seen as scum because of your promiscuity- though they definitely did contribute. It was the girls.

There was something weird about girls. Often times they’d shame girls more than guys would. You noticed it. They’d glare at girls for wearing heels or too much makeup, calling them tryhards. Then they’d judge other girls for doing the opposite. It was as though they put their standards of themselves on other people- and anyone different was labeled as something that was sickening.

Mostly it was the type of girls who seemed to believe they were in a Wattpad fanfiction. They weren’t like ‘other girls’, which would mean you. They didn’t flaunt their bodies, go to parties, sleep around, wear makeup- because apparently, they were too good for that. You respected anyone who didn’t do the same things you did, but you found it rather insulting when someone believed you were less deserving of respect or somehow dumber just because you did it.

The funny part was that they were often the ones who chased after the fuckboys. They almost glorified them, acting as though they hated the guys, even though they eye fucked them across the room and wouldn’t hesitate to sleep with them. The guys’ promiscuity got them more followers and fangirls who wanted a good lay- meanwhile when a chick had a high number of people she slept with, she’s judged by the very same girls.

And it was funny how no one else seemed to call out the double standards.

Maybe it was just how society was raised. Girls were taught to remain chaste and virginal throughout most of history, and guys were taught to fuck everyone and everything. But even in these changing times where sexuality was being more open, girls were apparently still supposed to have a 'limit’ to how free her sexual activities were.

So you weren’t surprised when one of the girls purposely bumped into you, coughing the word 'slut’ as best as she could. The other two girls snickered beside her, glancing back at you with judgemental eyes.

You didn’t know what they expected. For you to be wearing a tight dress and ten pounds of makeup, accompanied with heels? No one would automatically assume you were a whore from how you were dressed- you were wearing sweats and a t-shirt, with your hair in a messy bun. But perhaps they all thought that a slut was able to be seen from miles away, and no matter what she wore, she’d be discovered.

Unfortunately for you, right when the not so subtle action happened, Soyeon was walking towards you.

You were the down to earth one who didn’t really mind or stick her nose in other’s business- in fact, you’d call yourself level headed. You were calm and didn’t let things get to you- but also you were used to this treatment and worse.

However, Soyeon wasn’t nearly as tolerant as you were.

Somehow you found yourself trying to pry Soyeon off the girl. She had her arm pinned up to the girl’s neck, the elbow jutting into her chin. Soyeon’s eyes were fiery, and she gritted her teeth.

“Soyeon, stop, this isn’t going to help anyone!” You insist, nails digging into her arm.

“What gives you the fucking right to be so judgemental to someone, huh?” Soyeon hissed, ignoring you as she glared at the girl. The girl’s two friends were frozen in fear and shock, unsure of what to do. They didn’t expect these types of consequences. “You have no right to be such a bitch- she didn’t do anything to you. Let her live her life because guess what? It in no way affects yours. Why can’t you just be a woman who supports another woman instead of shoving sticks repeatedly up her own ass because someone has a different 'lifestyle’, huh? She’s human like me and you- so fucking treat her like it.”

“Soyeon, let’s go,” you urged, yanking her away. “This will change nothing- and there are more people like this. Let’s just go.”

Soyeon continued to glare at the girl but reluctantly removed her arm, letting the girl breathe, no longer pinning her to the wall. You yanked Soyeon along, embarrassed.

“I wish you’d stick up for yourself,” Soyeon grumbled, still very much irritated. “They have no right to be rude to you.”

“I think you’re overreacting,” you huff. “And besides, showing violence solves nothing. You can’t just beat someone until they change their mind. You can only do so through a conversation where the other one is willing to listen. And besides, I’d stick up for myself if I were actually bothered, and apparently, I’ve got plenty of people willing to fight for me already. So I don’t exactly have to do it myself, do I?”

“You know what I mean,” Soyeon said. “People like that are judgemental and rude when they know they’d do the same thing in your position with your opportunities.”

“That doesn’t matter though, does it?” you sigh. “I mean, you can’t force people to believe something they don’t want to. Simple as that. And those girls aren’t going to believe something else along the lines of 'she’s a slut, so she doesn’t have self-respect’.”

“I bet they’re also the kinds who call themselves feminists but don’t understand the concept of a woman having the freedom to make her own choices,” Soyeon grumbled.

“There’s nothing we can do besides teach others who want to be taught, and learn ourselves,” you shrug. “Now, let’s go. I’m sick of being on campus already.”

* * *

“Ugh, Yoongi, don’t stop!”

You groaned, pulling your pillow over your face, trying to block out the sounds of your roommate having sex. Did you sound like that during sex? She sounded like she was being fucking murdered. She was so breathy and whiny.

You knew you couldn’t exactly afford the luxuries of a nice apartment- hell, you shared a two bedroom apartment with only one bathroom and a tiny kitchen, and then a small living room with one crummy couch and a tiny tv. You could barely afford this.

But the fact that your bedroom wall was connected to Yoongi’s was absolutely maddening.

Sure, you knew you weren’t one to complain. You had brought over hookups and such here, and you knew you were loud as hell at times. But sheesh, at least you tried to avoid doing it at your place when Yoongi was home.

You had a test tomorrow, too, so this sucked.

You wanted to bang your fist against the interconnected wall, but you guessed it’d be drowned out regardless. Though, you were slightly thankful for one thing. At least Yoongi wasn’t very vocal in bed. You didn’t know if you’d be able to look him in the eye properly if he moaned as loudly as his lover- though if you were oh so lucky you’d catch the occasional grunt from the man.

“Fuck offfff!” you groaned, rolling over to bury your face in the pillow.

“Oh, fuck, right there, right there!” the girl screeched, high pitched. “You fuck me so good Yoongi- ah shit.”

You couldn’t handle it. You walked to your drawer, fumbling through the many items, and found what you needed. You had never used it admittedly, but if you wanted to get any sleep, it’d have to be used tonight. You exit your room and proceed to slam your fist against Yoongi’s door.

The moans quiet down, but you proceed to bang against the door. “Yoongi- you son of a bitch open this door right now, or I’ll pick the lock and open it myself,” you threatened.

Yoongi eventually got to the door, opening it a crack, clearly irritated. “I’m fucking busy, what the hell is it?” Yoongi hissed, frustrated and very annoyed.

You hand him the unused ball gag- the price tag still on it. “Here, you need this more than I do,” you grunt, tossing it to him.

* * *

You figured the reason the girl had been glaring at you by the time you got back from class was because you had rudely interrupted the time she spent with Yoongi. Your roommate was undoubtedly still asleep- though this chick probably really liked him if she was still here. It was probably the middle of the day.

“I’m surprised you’re Yoongi’s roommate,” she mentions casually, taking a sip of the coffee she had in hand. You eyed it, and it took a bit of self-control not to ask if she was going to pay for that. Even if it was just cheap ass coffee.

“Why? Surprised Yoongi has a girl roommate or something?” you question, raising a suspicious brow.

“It’s just that the reason he doesn’t live in the frat house- to my knowledge- is because of the noise,” she shrugs. “So I guess it’s ironic he rooms with you of all people.”

You glare at her, only pursing your lips. “Well, contrary to popular belief, I’m not ramming one on the spot every day. I’m also not getting laid at my place each time. And sweetheart, not everyone sounds like a screeching banshee while they’re getting dick- but I guess to each her own, huh?”

She scrunches her nose at that comment. “At least my vagina doesn’t smell like fish.”

You roll your eyes. “Insult me when you think of something original in that pea-sized brain of yours, why don’t you?”

“You know, I don’t know what you expect,” she says, gritting her teeth as she sets down the coffee. “You can’t expect respect when you don’t even respect yourself- the same thing is for love.”

“That’s absolute fucking bullshit. Just because I like something that is naturally enjoyable doesn’t mean that I don’t respect myself,” you say.

“Sure, keep convincing yourself of that, slut,” she murmurs under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

Oddly enough, it wasn’t you who spoke that.

Yoongi stepped into the room, hair a tousled mess and he looked like a zombie- but he definitely looked more annoyed than usual. “What was that?”

The girl blushed, eyes wide when she realized Yoongi had overheard a portion of your conversation. “Yoongi, I didn’t know you were awake-”

“Whether or not I’m awake doesn’t matter. I want to know how you have the audacity to insult someone in their own home about something that isn’t their business when you were bouncing on my dick just hours earlier,” Yoongi muttered.

The girl looked rather flustered and tried to profusely apologize, but Yoongi wasn’t having any of it, walking to the door and holding it open. “I suggest you leave, Beverly,” he suggested.

She looked offended and embarrassed. “It’s Bethany.”

“Whatever- just get out.”

It wasn’t until Bethany walked out that you could meet Yoongi’s gaze. “You really didn’t have to do that,” you insist. “She really did seem to like you.”

“Well that’s too bad- I don’t like her back,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Just because of me?” you frowned. “I don’t want to be the person getting between you and your love life.”

“Nah- I was already going to kick her out, that’s what I was planning to do first thing in the morning. She mainly laid down on her back and took it- kind of like a turtle that can’t roll over.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his analogy, but you still felt uncomfortable for putting him in that position. “Well, I just don’t want you to feel obligated to defend me just because we’re roommates.”

“Nonsense- everything I said was true,” Yoongi insisted. “Trust me, I really didn’t have a problem with it.”

“Yeah, I get it,” you nodded. “But… Regardless, I should thank you for going out of your way.”

Yoongi’s eyes are soft as he looks at you, and you’re surprised when he places his hand on your shoulders. “I know you think all of it is pointless since there will always be someone who’s going to judge you, but it won’t always be like that. I think if you were to actually stand up for what you believe in- you know, if enough people did, some things would change for the better. But I don’t think just letting it happen will solve anything.”

Your gaze locks with his, and you feel an odd sense of intimacy. A lump forms in your throat, and you feel your cheeks get hot. Were you attracted to Yoongi before this? Sure, how could you not? He was as attractive as his frat brothers. But you hadn’t given it that much thought since you started living with him. Until now, you supposed.

“I… Thanks. I really needed that,” you said, offering a weak smile as you turned around, trying not to think about the fact that for a brief moment you imagined what your roommate looked like naked. This wasn’t good.

* * *

Soyeon collapsed in your arms, mascara running down her face as she sobbed endlessly. She had been banging on your door in the middle of the night, and you had stumbled there in your PJs only to have your friend an absolute wreck.

“Woah woah woah, what the hell?” you muttered, catching her as she fell limply in your arms, whimpering and sniffling. “What happened? Are you drunk or something?”

“M-Me and T-Taehyung broke up,” Soyeon choked out, gripping tightly onto you. “I d-d-didn’t know who else to t-turn to.”

“Oh God, Soyeon, I’m so sorry,” you said, sympathizing with her, your eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes, we got into a f-fight and he decided to end things. He’s m-moving back into the f-f-frat house,” she sniffled.

“What the hell is going on? I swear to God whoever’s interrupting my sleep is going to get a foot shoved their ass,” Yoongi grumbled, storming over to you and Soyeon. “Do you know what time it is? Shouldn’t you and Taehyung be fucking at this hour or something?”

You gave him wide eyes, giving an awkward cough. Yoongi caught on quickly, cursing under his breath. “Ah shit- Soyeon, I’m sorry, I… I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine,” she bitterly said. “I just… I don’t know what to do now. I know we had problems but I loved h-him so much, and… he’s leaving me.”

“Shh, I’m sure it’ll be alright Soyeon. Everything will turn out ok- you don’t need Taehyung,” you say, petting her hair. “Maybe this is best for you- you could finally rest your voice from all that screaming.”

She offers a weak smile and rubs one of the mascara tears off her cheeks. “What am I going to do now, though? We lived together, and he’s going to be moving out and back into the frat house. I can’t afford to live by myself, and I don’t think I’ll even have enough time to run interviews for roommates.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” you say. “Aren’t any of your friends looking for new places?”

“No,” Soyeon mumbled. “None of the friends I could picture tolerating- I’d be living with them.”

“You sure you can’t find a guy friend or something?”

“You and I both know the only people we’re friends with who are guys are the frat guys,” Soyeon snorted. “I don’t think I’d even be able to go back to the house for a while, now that he’ll actually be there.”

“Soyeon, if I knew a solution I’d tell you,” you say. “I wish there were something I could do.”

“What if she just moved in here?”

The two of you turned to Yoongi. You had almost forgotten that he was there. You had your brows scrunched as you looked back to him. “What?” you questioned.

“Well, she probably wouldn’t want to stay in her old apartment- it’s only got one bedroom, and she’d have a hard time staying there with all the old memories,” Yoongi shrugged. “And you two are close enough, I’m sure the two of you living together wouldn’t be that bad of a thing.”

“You’re forgetting you’re my roommate, Yoongi. Where would you go?” you ask.

“Well, I could move back into the frat. I wouldn’t mind, really. Besides, I’m sure this would only be temporary until she’s back on her feet,” Yoongi says. He looks to Soyeon, a questioning look on his face. “How long would it take for you to move in?”

“A week,” Soyeon guessed. “I don’t exactly have a lot, so it won’t take long. Plus I finish this month’s rent in two days. But… Yoongi, I appreciate it- are you sure about this, though? I know you really liked your living arrangements.”

Yoongi just shrugged. “You seem like you need this space more than I do- I’m willing to give it up. The only person left to decide on this is Vee.”

The two looked to you, and you felt a bit on the spot. You mulled over the situation, and what Yoongi said did, in fact, make sense. “I… Sure, let’s do it.”

* * *

Six days after the decision and you and Yoongi were sitting in the living room, drinking shots of soju as you spent your last night together. Boxes were stacked around you, ready for moving when Yoongi would go back into the frat house.

Part of you questioned why Yoongi would be so willing to do this gesture for Soyeon. The two of them were somewhat friends, sure, but they weren’t close. Why was he willing to make such a big sacrifice, especially when there was a specific reason why he moved out of the frat house in the first place? Maybe Min Yoongi was more generous than you had previously thought.

You couldn’t help but mull over it as you drunkenly stare at the man, your gaze closer to a glare as you squinted at him.

He grunted. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Why aren’t you as drunk as I am?” you question.

“You down shots like there’s no tomorrow and you’re extremely lightweight- easy,” Yoongi said. “And besides, you’re clearly not that drunk if you’re able to ask me that in a straight voice.”

“Whatever,” you grumble. “You’re just blurry.”

“So, you excited to live with Soyeon?” Yoongi questioned. “She’s moving in tomorrow and we’re switching places.”

“It’s going pretty fast,” you admitted. “But I think I’ll miss you.”

“Oh really?” Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at that. “Didn’t know you had a soft spot for me.”

“I don’t- you’re just convenient,” you snorted. “But I won’t miss your loud ass bitches- I swear, I can’t get any sleep here most nights.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “There’s a reason they’re loud- you really can’t blame them.”

You quirked a brow, surprised. “Oh really, is there?”

“I mean, I’m not one to brag- but unlike most of your fuckboys, I at least know how to use my dick properly, as you quite eloquently put it,” Yoongi snorted.

You were in such a haze, not even bothering to think. You rolled over on the couch to straddle him, catching him by surprise. You smiled wickedly to him, cocking your head to the side playfully. “Prove it.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened, and he gave you a shocked expression. “What?”

“You heard me. Don’t tell me you’re all bark and no bite,” you smirked. “Or are you too pussy?”

“Vee, we’re roommates,” Yoongi deadpanned. “That never ends well.”

“Yeah, but we’re only roommates for only one more night. Besides, don’t tell me you’ve never thought about this.” At your words, you gyrated your hips, rubbing yourself against his crotch. He instinctively wraps his arms around your waist, hissing as he gripped your hips as you continued to grind down on him.

“Shit-” he cursed, muttering under his breath. “You sure?”

“Fuck yeah,” you said, leaning down to bury your face in the crook of his neck. You let the tip of your nose glide up the side of his neck until your lips connect to his earlobe, catching it between his teeth. “C'mon, it’s just one night. Our last one, too. Don’t you want me?”

“Yes,” he hissed, biting down on his lip. He hooks his hands into the hem of your pants, pulling them down your backside and under your thighs. You continue to grind down on him, enjoying the bit of clitoral relief you were receiving as you felt his erection grow beneath you.

You let out a harsh hiss, snapping your hips forward with a sharp twist as you feel his hand collide with your backside. The sting along your skin has you bite down on your lip, pressing yourself flush against him.

He lets both of his hands slide down your ass, squeezing and gripping onto the flesh. “God, you’ve got a great ass,” he groans. You position yourself where you face each other properly, and you collide your lips against his, a messy and sloppy kiss from two people who surely drank too much for their own good.

“Enjoy it, baby,” you suggested, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I intend on it,” Yoongi chuckles, both of his hands slamming back down on your ass again. You hiss again at the pain, thrusting your hips forward as you grind against him.

“Yeah, keep going baby,” he says huskily. “Keep moving.”

You obeyed, breath hot and heavy as you continued to grind down on his erection. You smirked, your hand creeping down to cup a feel. “Someone’s horny, hm?” you tease.

“You’re one to talk, you’re grinding on me like a bitch in heat,” Yoongi growled, and your ass received another slap. “Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?”

“Eat me out,” you encouraged, biting down on your lip. “Get me ready for your cock.”

He gripped your hips tightly before flipping you over where you were the one sitting on the couch. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties, dragging your sweatbands down along with them. He licked his lips as he placed both hands on your knees, forcing your legs apart to reveal your pussy.

“Looks delicious,” he teased, giving you a mischevious glance.

“Don’t say that when you haven’t had a taste yet,” you grinned, watching him descend down your body.

To say Yoongi gave you the best head of your life was an understatement.

You were used to guys only eating you out to get you ready for the main event, sloppily running their tongues over your heat to get you warmed up. However, Yoongi didn’t waste time, licking a stripe from your entrance to the top of your slit before attaching his lips to your clit. The nimble sucks were enough to have your thighs twitching, jolts of electricity flowing down to the small bud his lips were wrapped around.

“Shit!” you cursed, hands curling into his locks as you pulled him closer. His tongue lapped over every centimeter, and you felt your wetness pooling down onto his awaiting tongue. You squirmed beneath his ministrations as he gripped onto your thighs to keep you still, tongue vigorously continuing its movements. You let out wanton moans as he sucked at your clit, and you felt your high coming.

“Yoongi, don’t stop,” you urged, your thighs threatening to crush him as you squeezed them together, trapping his head between. “I’m close.”

He sucked harder, and you arched your back, letting out whimpers and moans until you felt your body shake, bliss coursing through your veins as you came on Yoongi’s tongue. He ignored your whimpers and cries as you rode out your orgasm, and only proceeded to lick at you, as though he were collecting his reward. “I’d reckon you lasted less than a minute,” he chuckled.

“Yoongi, I’m sensitive,” you whined, pushing his head away as you cringed from the over stimulation. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

He hummed, finally coming up to meet his lips to yours. You hummed, cupping his face in your hands as you tasted yourself on his tongue. You flipped him over, forcing him on the couch as you began undoing his pants. “Do you have a condom?” you ask him.

“Yeah, I should have one in my wallet,” he says, reaching into his back pocket to fish it out. He gets out the condom as you get his pants off, revealing his erection. You pump him eagerly as you straddle him, taking the condom in your hand as you grin to him.

“Time for me to treat you this time, baby,” you say, tearing open the condom and rolling it down his length, offering a small peck. “You just sit there and take it- let me do the work.”

He doesn’t resist, and you circle your hips over his erection, aligning your entrance with the head of his dick before you sink down to the base. He was girthier than most guys you were used to, and you hissed as you adjusted. Yoongi’s fingers tapped along your hips, and he hummed, waiting patiently for you to begin.

You raised your hips, slamming back down on him as you began to fuck him. He bit his lip, groaning softly at the feeling of plunging inside you. You continued, riding him vigorously with sharp twists of your hips. You were moaning abashedly, bouncing on his cock as you gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

Despite you saying you’d do most of the work, Yoongi couldn’t help but buck his hips up into you, hitting impossibly deep. You felt your thighs ache as you grinded down on him, alternating between twists of the hips and eager bouncing. The part that probably got you the most aroused wasn’t the way his fingers dug bruises into your skin, but the small hisses and groans he’d allow himself to emit.

You were panting, staring at him as you tried to eagerly ride both you and him to the edge. He seemed to sense how tired you were getting, as well as desperate. He smirked, deciding to take mercy on you when his hand slipped between your bodies, thumb digging into your clit as you felt yourself jolt.

“Close already?” Yoongi hummed. “I already let you cum, though.”

“I-I,” you stammered, breath shaky. “You just feel so good.”

“I can tell, you’re squeezing around me like you’re about to burst,” he chuckled, rubbing you as you started to squirm uncontrollably. “You’re gonna cum already, aren’t you?”

“No,” you denied, embarrassed at being so close so soon.

He growled, narrowing his eyes as he spanked you again, and you jolted, bucking your hips into his. “Denial isn’t attractive, baby,” he said lowly. “Why don’t you just cum on my cock already like a good girl, hm?”

He dug his thumb harder into your clit, rubbing precise circles that had you tumbling over the edge again. You panted, breathless as you tried to ride out your high, and you heard him hiss when you spasmed and clenched down around him.

You leaned against him, forehead pressing against his shoulder. “Fuck- why did you have to wreck me?” you panted.

He chuckled, hand reaching up to your hair to grip it tightly, pulling you back to look up at him. His other hand was gripping tightly into your hip, and you gasped as he bucked his hips, having you bounce on top of him.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he hissed. He let go of your hair, both hands gripping your waist as he moved you on top of him. You tried your best to keep up, though small tears pricked at the corners of your eyes from the overstimulation. You were definitely too sensitive, but you knew you had to deal with this and keep going.

You were relieved, absolutely worn out when he finally came, slamming your hips down to his own with a particularly harsh thrust that had both of you leaning back, gasping for breath. You stayed like that for a moment, both of you panting and breathless.

Yoongi smirked at you, seeing how positively wrecked you looked. “Wanna go for round two?” he questioned, laughing at how comically large your eyes got.

* * *

“Thank you again for letting me move in,” Soyeon said. Her eyes still looked ridiculously swollen from all of the cryings she had been doing, and she had learned the hard way not to wear makeup when she was sobbing 24/7. You didn’t blame her. She and Tae might’ve fought a lot, but it was undeniable that they loved each other. You wonder what finally pushed him over the edge to end things.

“No problem,” you said, carrying one of her boxes to Yoongi’s old room. He had already moved out. “I’m sure being roommates will be fun.”

“Yeah, me too,” she said wistfully. She was still rather depressed, not her usual peppy self. You didn’t blame her, and you weren’t going to rush the process.

You carried the box into the old room, setting it down when you heard, “What the fuck is the white stain on the couch?!”


	4. Scott Pilgrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up taking care of an extremely drunk friend, and find out you have to help the induction for the frat you hang with.

“Fuck you, Jung Hoseok!”

You watched as the door you were standing next to swung open, a girl in just her jeans a skirt, tugging on a shirt, storming out. She looked like she was fuming, her face red and hair messed up. The man that followed after her stood only in his jeans as he walked out and into the doorway, giving her a blank stare as she stood in the hallway. He looked incredibly drunk- almost tired.

“You know, you need to grow up and realize you can’t just fuck around for the rest of your life- because soon enough you’ll be in your thirties, bald, and no girl will want you anymore,” she seethed, glaring at him. “And you’re going to regret not taking chances when you were younger.”

The man- Hoseok, you presumed- simply quirked a brow. “Jess, I told you before- I wasn’t interested in a relationship. You said you were interested in just hookups, and I made it explicitly clear that was all I wanted- so you’re in no right to act as though I owe you a relationship.”

Ah, now it clicked.

Jess spat at his feet, stomping off, tears streaming down her face as she shoved past nosy bystanders. You and Hoseok make eye contact, and you raise your brows playfully, taking a drink from the classic red cup. “Friend of yours?”

“Her and about every other girl at this frat party,” Hoseok sighed.

“Really? Guess you and I aren’t friends then,” you smile.

“You know what I mean,” he drunkenly slurs. He gives you a mischevious grin, however, despite his sleepy gaze. “But we could if you wanted to be.”

“Ah, well-” You were rudely interrupted when he curls over himself, bending over as he threw up all over the floor. “Oh, shit, Hoseok how much did you fucking drink?” you curse, stepping back as the vomit splatted all over the floor. The people nearby quickly left, not wanting to witness the grossness of the situation- or not wanting to smell it, more likely.

“Not much,” Hoseok lied, only for more vomit to spew from his lips.

“Oh, gross,” you hiss. You reach over, careful not to step in the vomit as you tug on his arm. “C'mon, let’s get you to the restroom or something.”

You dragged him along, careful not to breathe in, almost as though you were afraid just smelling the stench would cause you to barf as well. The two of you got to the bathroom door, and you swung it open.

You were completely surprised to see Taehyung locking lips with some random girl.

It had only been… what, two weeks since his break up with Soyeon? It shocked you how he was able to move on so quickly.

Taehyung and the girl both whipped their faces to turn to you and Hoseok, both shocked. A wave of guilt washed over Taehyung’s face, and he stammered to talk to you. “Val-”

“Just get out,” you said, interrupting his words. You didn’t want to talk to him at the moment.

“We got here first, you can find somewhere else to fu-” the girl began.

At her words, Hoseok choked up more bile, spitting it out on the floor.

“Oh, shit, ok, let’s go,” the girl yelped, dragging Taehyung out of the bathroom. He looked back to you with one last guilty expression, but you didn’t want to hear it. Taehyung didn’t owe you an explanation- it wasn’t your relationship, after all. You knew you’d probably have to inform Soyeon about it, though. It shouldn’t be surprising to see him there, though. After all, he was living in the frat house again.

You chucked Hoseok into the room, leaning him over the toilet as he puked a bit more.

“You’re lucky that girl walked out. You could’ve thrown up while locking lips with her,” you grimace, patting his back.

Hoseok spat out a bit more vomit, wiping his face. You handed him a towel, which he used, but he stayed hunched over the toilet. “Why’d Tae call you Val?”

“It’s just an old name I used to go by. Me, him, and Soyeon knew each other early in freshman year before I went by Vee. He slips up sometimes,” you shrug.

“Why’d you change your n-” He proceeded to hork up more puke.

You crinkled your nose. “What is that, breakfast? And it was just to make sure people wouldn’t make the connection. I didn’t want anyone from back home visiting or something and hearing about me. My folks would throw a fit.”

“Can I call you Val?” Hoseok grinned.

You rolled your eyes. “No. It’s Vee to you.”

“Fair enough,” he said, hugging onto the toilet again.

“Hoseok, why did you even drink so much? Seriously, you’re not even a lightweight,” you groaned, rubbing his back. “I’ll have to babysit you for the rest of the ni-”

The door swung open. “Hey, Hobi, I heard you’re fucking wre-” Eyes met your own, and you looked at Jin with an awkward gaze. “Ah, shit, sorry.” He slammed the door shut, and you locked it behind him, blushing hotly. Why did your love of parties override your need to avoid the various frat guys here?

Hoseok leaned back, done puking his guts for the time being as he leaned against the wall. “You guys still haven’t talked?” he questioned.

See, Hoseok was easily the sleaziest fratboy of the bunch. He slept with more people than you did, and he was an even bigger heartbreaker. The difference was that he was chased after because of it, while you were shunned. That being said, he was by no means a “bad guy”. Hell, he was one of the best guys you knew- close to being the male version of you. But one thing that drew the line between how impeccably different the two of you were was how you liked to keep to your business and Hoseok… did not.

“It’s complicated, Hoseok. You of all people should understand,” you sighed. “Feelings are just… They make everything a lot more intense. And I don’t do intense.”

“I remember how everyone thought someone had broken your heart back in the day, and that’s why you fucked all the time,” Hoseok drunkenly laughs. “But I think I was the only one who really understood. You don’t always need an explanation for why you are the way you are. I think that’s why people always put such deep backstories behind villans, as ridiculous as they sometimes are- to make them less scary. Because anything that doesn’t have an explanation is automatically scarier.”

“Look at you, getting philosophical,” you chuckled.

“Am I right?” Hoseok guessed.

“Dunno,” you shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I don’t exactly focus on that kind of stuff.”

Hoseok doubled over, hugging the toilet seat as more vomit spilled out of his mouth to dribble down his chin. “Ugh- and we begin initiation tomorrow.”

“Seriously? You begin initiation for those new frat members- and today of all days you decide to get drunk?” you chastise. “Hoseok, how stupid can you be? You’re going to be hungover as hell.”

“I wasn’t thinking, ok?” Hoseok shot back.

You rolled your eyes. “Alright, I’ll get you a glass of water and then clean up the mess you left outside your bedroom door. Then we’re getting you to bed, got it?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Hoseok agreed.

“I swear, I’m like the older sister for you frat-fucks,” you mutter under your breath, opening the door to head to the kitchen. You rushed down to the kitchen, opening the various cupboards in hopes of finding a cup. You find a plastic one, and figure you could just fill it up with the tap water in the bathroom.

“Oh, Vee! I’ve been looking for you everywhere- I knew you’d be at this party,” a familiar voice calls. You turn, seeing none other than the frat’s president in place. You look at him with surprise. “Jin just told me that you were with Hoseok, so I was about to head up there.”

“Hey, Joonie,” you greet. “Though you should’ve kept a better eye on Hobi. Seriously, the dude’s plastered. I wouldn’t be surprised if he were still drunk when he woke up.”

“Sorry,” Namjoon blushed, scratching the back of his head. “I was… busy.”

“Balls deep in someone?” you quirk a brow.

“Something like that,” Namjoon admitted. “Anyways, I’m not sure if anyone told you, but we’re beginning initiations for new members in the frat.”

“Hoseok mentioned it between puke breaks,” you recall. “What about it?”

“I was thinking about getting your help,” Namjoon said. “You used to be in our sister house.”

“Joining a sorority was the worst decision of my life,” you grimaced. All the girls hated you and slut-shamed you- it was nauseating. “What of it, though?”

“Well, despite that you’re still close to our frat. So we figured you could attend the meeting we’re holding, and I don’t know, give some pointers on what we do. I’d do it myself, but the guys here are so drunk already that I know they’re not going to really be up to it- hell, they’ll probably drive everyone away. Besides, I’m sure they’ll want to join and pay attention if a girl’s helping me with the presentation,” Namjoon explained.

“Uh, sure, I don’t see why not,” you smiled. “I’d be happy to help!”

“Great!” Namjoon grinned, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank God- you know I’m terrible at presenting by myself.”

“I remember. You passed out in front of the class freshman year during Psych,” you laughed, remembering the young 18-year-old passing out on the floor. You were the first to get to him, being the closest. “Don’t worry, just let me do the talking. Though you should probably give me pointers on what to say- I may fuck it up with a slip of the tongue.”

“Nonsense, you’ll do great,” Namjoon encouraged. “Oh, and do you think you could bring Soyeon?”

You frowned. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Joonie. Especially after the breakup.”

“I know, but Taehyung seems pretty wrecked over it,” Namjoon sighed. “At least the two of them could get closure- I’ve never seen the dude so torn up.”

“Funny you say that- I just caught him sucking face with another girl in the bathroom,” you admitted, eyebrows raised. “Doesn’t seem too heartbroken to me.”

“Oh. I was… unaware of that,” Namjoon blinked.

You place your hand on his shoulder, giving him a wince. “Look, Joon, I know you’re only wanting to help. Hell, I’ll tell her your suggestion- but I think it’d be best not to push the two of them. Maybe let them work things out on their own separately, y'know? The wound’s still fresh, so I don’t see it going down so well.”

“Yeah… you’re right,” Namjoon corrected. “I guess I just feel a need to push them towards what I think is best.”

“I get that,” you nodded sympathetically. “I think we just need to remember what they want- and not what we’d want in their position. After all, people are different, and might not want the same things you would.”

He nodded along, and you let go of his shoulder. “Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got to take care of your drunk friend. Oh, and do you know where I can find any rags? I need to clean up his mess. It reeks.”

“Oh yeah, they’re over here,” he said, leaning down to open a drawer, pulling out a towel. “Use this.”

“Thanks,” you say, grabbing the towel and returning upstairs to your drunk friend. You’re thankful he’s still there hugging the toilet- though it’s not like he had the option of going anywhere else. You fill the plastic cup with water from the sink and hand it to him. “Have you stopped throwing up.”

“Yeah, a bit less. Thanks,” Hoseok slurs, taking the cup. He greedily gulped it, though a majority fell down his torso. You sighed, leaving him be for the moment as you went to his bedroom door, dropping the towel on the puke as you stepped on it, wiping it up. You squeezed your nose with your hand, not wanting to inhale the horrible, distinct stench.

“Vee, you really shouldn’t do that,” a voice says.

“What’s up with all of the frat guys trying to talk to me today of all days?” you huff, turning. It was Jimin. “Hey Jimin. I’m just cleaning up your friend’s mess.”

“Nonsense, you shouldn’t be doing that. That should be the frat house’s responsibility,” Jimin insisted, waving you away as he stepped on the towel in your place. “Woah- that’s a lot of puke.”

“How come you’re not plastered like everyone else? Namjoon said all of you guys seemed to be drunk out of your minds today,” you mentioned.

“Oh, well most of them just don’t want to help the induction thing. They’re not a fan of giving speeches to a majority of freshmen dudes. I’d do it, but I’m going away tomorrow and won’t be able to attend the event. Also, he’s been waiting to sleep with you for a while- so I wouldn’t be surprised if he were using it as an opportunity to talk his way into your pants,” Jimin laughed.

“He wouldn’t have to do that. He’s handsome enough,” you shrug. “Are you sure I should leave you with this mess by yourself?”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t worry about me. You should probably get Hoseok in bed, though. He’s a sleepy drunk, and the last thing you’d want is for him to fall asleep with his head in a toilet bowl filled with his own puke,” Jimin assured you.

You grimaced. “Oh, I so did not need that image in my head. You’re probably right. Hopefully, I’ll be able to drag him out.” You leave Jimin to return the restroom, yanking on Hoseok’s arm to pull him to a standing position. Hooking his arm around your shoulders and dragging him to the bedroom and pushing past the cleaning Jimin. And to think you were planning on getting laid tonight- but you weren’t really in the mood with some of Hoseok’s bile and spit on your shoes.

You sighed, shoving him onto the bed and lifting his feet onto the bed. You lift his head, placing the pillow underneath as you roll your shoulders back. You had enough of this party- you just wanted to go home now.

“Thank youuu,” Hoseok drags out in a deep, sing-song voice.

“You so owe me one,” you huff.

“I’ll give you the best dick of your life tomorrow,” Hoseok promises, his eyelids drooping as he tried to lift his finger to you, emphasizing his point.

You roll your eyes at the one thing that was always on his mind. “Sure- if you remember this conversation by then.”

“Really?” he asked, rolling over to his side in surprise. Your eyes widen and you quickly get him on his back again to prevent him from falling off the bed.

“Yes, Hoseok. Sure,” you roll your eyes. “Really.”

* * *

You looked out to the crowd, leaning against the wall. You could barely see anyone’s face because they had dimmed the lights, and it was past evening. The only light that illuminated the room was the projector. The frat’s house came with an open concept basement, which was where they decided to begin their introductions for inductees.

You laughed, seeing all of the hungover frat brothers, who looked like they wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

“You nervous?” Namjoon asked, walking towards you.

“No, I’m good,” you answered honestly. “It helps I can’t see their faces.”

“Well, I’m nervous,” Namjoon admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out. There were perhaps twenty-something or more dudes here- but not all of them would be accepted. Even you knew that. This frat might be known for their parties, but it was still rather selective and exclusive. Mainly because of how big their budget was from their sponsors and how successful their fundraisers were- which was typically due to the boys’ outrageously gorgeous faces.

“Don’t be, you’ve done this before,” you encourage, rubbing his back. “We should get going.”

The two of you stood before the crowd, Namjoon holding a clicker in his hand as he went through various slides. You followed along with the words and pictures on the screen, careful to pick up after Namjoon whenever he tensed up or froze.

“Remember- being in a frat is a privilege. There’s more to it than just getting drunk and throwing parties. You’ve got a lot to contribute towards fundraisers, and you do have to get along with your brothers and other students,” you say. “Just because you’re in this frat doesn’t mean you won’t be ‘invited’ to leave campus. It’s happened before, and I’ve seen too many guys think that just because they’re in the top frat they’re above the rules.”

“Another thing-” Namjoon continued. “We want a safe campus and a clean reputation. That means no crime will be tolerated, and everyone should be respected at our parties. AKA- no taking advantage of people. More specifically no sexual assaults or roofies. It’s a sensitive subject, but we want it to be clear that that behavior is intolerable and illegal. Once you do something as sickening as that, you’re no longer a brother of ours. We say this because it’s been noted that other frats got caught up with scandals like that, and we want to firmly distance ourselves from that sort of behavior.”

Ah, yeah. You recalled how back in freshman year the vice president of a rivaling frat was caught roofying one of your sorority sisters. It caused a huge scandal, and ever since the campus became even stricter with punishments and action towards scandals such as that.

This frat was perhaps the most serious about it, which is why you preferred the parties here. Something about it made you feel more secure. Maybe it was when you saw the frat guys move passed out girls and make sure they’re safe and out of harm’s way, protecting them from predators. Or how they refused to have punch and only served beers that had to be opened. Things like that. It was tight-knit and you were grateful of their preventions regarding date rape.

“Now, any further questions?” you asked. You saw movement and pointed to it despite not being able to see the face.

“Uh, yeah, will there be easy pussy like you there?” the guy asked, a douchy laugh following after.

Your face got hot, and you instinctively throw your arm out in front of Namjoon, who was stepping forward, fists clenched. You spot Hoseok and Yoongi grab onto the arms of the stranger, dragging him out of the room. Where he was going, you had no clue, but you were sure he wasn’t going to be assaulted.

“Let me make this clear- we don’t tolerate douchebags,” Namjoon piped up, jaw clenched. “And this girl is a close friend of ours- so I suggest you don’t get on her bad side.”

You didn’t even have a bad side, truthfully.

You stepped away, your part of the presentation over. Namjoon was explaining what their mission was to prove themselves worthy, and though you knew only a little bit about it, you still had a lot of blanks to fill. Currently, he was stammering, explaining how the inductees were to throw a themed party for the frat. Didn’t surprise you- showed responsibility since they’d be hosting it.

You walk outside, running into Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and Hoseok had his fists curled into the guy’s collar, his eyes scary and piercing.

“Guys, this is unnecessary,” you scold, tugging Hoseok back by his collar. “I’m sure he’s learned his lesson- he already ruined his chances here.”

“I wonder if he knows that he’s banned from the frat house,” Yoongi mumbled.

“Just let him go,” you sigh, looking over to Hoseok. “C'mon.”

Hoseok didn’t stop glaring at the guy, gritting his teeth. His chest was puffed out, and you could see the veins pop out along his arms and neck. You wrapped your arm around his, brushing your fingers across his veins to soothe him. “He’s not worth it.”

Hoseok reluctantly sighed, releasing his pent-up tension. “You’re lucky she’s here, or you’d be dead. Scram.”

The guy spat on the floor, storming off. You looked back to Yoongi, concerned. “You guys didn’t have to kick him out.”

“It’s not just him disrespecting you. Acting rude during a meeting is disrespectful to the frat,” Yoongi explained. “We would’ve done it no matter who he insulted.”

You frown, shaking your head. “Why don’t you head back to the meeting.”

“Yeah, sure. See you later,” your ex-roommate shrugs, entering the room again.

You look to Hoseok, concerned. “How’s your hangover?”

“I took about a dozen meds, so don’t worry,” Hoseok says, offering a small smile as he cooled off, leaning against the wall. He grips your waist, pulling you in. “And… about last night.”

“You’re welcome,” you laugh, adjusting the backward hat he had on. “You’ll be glad to know I got the barf stains out of my shoes. Though, I’m surprised you even remember me taking care of you last night. You were positively wasted.”

“I’m better now,” he admitted, though you were sure he probably still had a headache. Even the slightest wince would confirm it. “And I remember something else, too.”

You grin despite yourself, dragging your finger along the collar of his shirt. “Do you?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, face dangerously close to yours as your chests pressed against each other. “Guess I wasn’t drunk enough.”

“The puke Jimin cleaned up would say otherwise.”

Hoseok grimaced. “You’re ruining the mood.”

You laugh. “Sorry.”

“So did you mean it?” Hoseok genuinely asks. “I mean… I promised… and so did you…”

“Yes, Hoseok, I did mean it,” you chuckle, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “And if I recall correctly, you promised me the best dick of my life.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Hoseok asked, eyes lighting up. You feel his hands reach down to cup- what was surprisingly not your ass- but instead your thighs, dragging it up where you had no choice but to jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You gripped on tightly to his shoulders, eyes wide.

“Right now?” you asked. “We can’t just do it in the hallway, Hobi.”

Hoseok looks around, spying a closet at the opposite end of the hallway. He marches over, and you laugh at his eagerness as he starts nibbling on your neck, and you open the door as he stumbles in. You feel your body slam against the door as Hoseok presses against you, your lips connecting as your tongues sloppily clash against one another.

He runs his hands up and down your body as you lean back, legs firmly wrapped around his lithe form. His hands reached up to grip your breasts, squeezing at the soft flesh as he nipped along the side of your neck. You unabashedly whimper, though try to conceal it, knowing you’d have to be quiet in case someone was outside in the hallway.

Hoseok’s tongue ran over the expanse of the skin along your neck, and you tapped his forearms, urging him to put you down. He did so, and the moment you were on your feet you sunk down, hooking your fingers into his briefs and sweatpants, yanking them down to reveal his dick. You crept your hand up, pumping his length as you put it in your mouth, bobbing your head.

“Fuck,” Hoseok cursed, walking forward. The back of your head hit the door, and soon enough he was fucking your mouth, hips slamming into your face as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to relax your throat as your nose repeatedly buried into the fine pubes.

He skull fucked you rigorously, holding your head still with both hands as he moved his hips in languid movements. You relaxed your throat as best as you could, feeling his cock repeatedly slam into the back of your throat. Thank goodness you were used to deepthroating- otherwise, you’d be gagging and spitting every five seconds. That was probably how Hoseok knew you could handle his rigorous movements.

Your lungs began to burn, and your nose stayed pressed into his pubes as he took a minute to relish in the feeling of your throat contracting around his cock. You dug your fingers into his thighs, and he immediately pulled out, panting and breathless. You doubled over, coughing, feeling how raw your throat felt.

“Shit, did I go too rough?” he asked, reaching up to grip your chin, making you look up at him. “Sorry, your mouth felt so good.”

You managed to let out a hoarse whisper. “You should feel my pussy, then.”

Hoseok grinned mischievously. “We’ve got a dirty girl here, don’t we?”

“Mhm,” you hummed as he dug his fingers tighter into your chin, dragging you up to your feet. You feel him bury his hands into the waistband of your skirt, diving into your panties as he spread you with two fingers, running them along your folds to tease you.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” he questions, thrusting three fingers into you immediately. You were so wet you were able to take him, but the stretch still hurt, and you were gasping, clawing onto him as you tried to adjust to the girth of three fingers.

“I do,” you admitted. “Rough, hard, and fast.”

“Then you came to the right place,” Hoseok chuckled, curling his fingers as he began to pump them, aiming for your g-spot. You squirmed and mewled the moment that he found it, and once he felt you clench down on his fingers, he repeatedly aimed there, causing you to wantonly moans.

“Fuck, Hoseok, right there,” you encouraged, biting down on your lip. “You fuck me so well with your fingers.”

“Just wait 'til you get my dick,” he grunted, pulling out his fingers, wiping them off on your cheek. He dragged your panties down your legs, and you kicked them away. He reached into the pocket of his sweats, retrieving a condom and ripping open the package with his teeth. Before you knew it he was picking you up again, and you were aligning him with your dripping entrance, and he was pushing into you.

Hoseok slammed you into the door, thrusting up into you as he supported you. You spotted the veins along his neck pop as he continued to pump into you, and you were moaning, feeling yourself bounce on his cock. He was repeatedly hitting that spot you craved, and you felt your eyes rolling back in the pleasure you felt.

Hoseok sunk his teeth into your collarbone, leaving a mark. You had no doubt he could taste the sweat and blood, but you didn’t care, feeling his tongue run over the teeth marks he imprinted into your skin.

Your hand went down between your smacking pelvises, toying with your clit as you tried to push yourself to the edge.

“That’s right- touch yourself for me,” Hoseok encouraged, his fingers digging into your thighs. You could tell he was close, and you rubbed yourself faster, mouth parting open as you let out loud gasps.

Your head slammed into the door when you tilted it back, feeling your high override you as you came over his cock, and he continued to drill himself balls deep into you, chasing after his own high. The two of you were sweaty messes, clothes clinging to your skin as he finally put you down. You felt weak, and you actually fell down from the ache between your legs.

God, you weren’t going to be able to walk properly tomorrow.

“Shit, you ok?” Hoseok asked, helping you up as you leaned on him for support.

“I think I need a wheelchair,” you grunted, grabbing onto your panties. You pulled them back up as you leaned on him, smoothing over your hair and fixing your clothes.

Hoseok laughed, pulling his pants back up. “Man, your lips are swollen.”

“You fucking face throttled me!” you whined.

“Who the fuck calls it face throttling?” he questioned, a grin on his face.

“I don’t know, I think you fucked my brains out of me,” you murmured. “Ugh, I need crutches. We’ve got to get out there- they probably notice we’re gone. Or at least you. I’m sure the meeting is over by now.”

The two of you step outside of the closet, and it’s at that moment the door to the meeting is swung open, and various men are spilling out. Namjoon approaches the two of you, and you try your best not to look like you had just gotten fucked ten ways to Sunday. Of course, Namjoon could smell the sex reeking off the two of you, and he grimaced.

“Did you two seriously just fuck?” he questioned, eyes wide.

“Don’t worry- Jimin already told me, so don’t get jealous,” you laugh. “I promise next time can be your turn.”

Namjoon’s face burned, and Hoseok laughed as you gripped onto his bicep tightly. Dear God, when was the last time someone actually destroyed your pussy? You usually had to wait at least the next morning for the familiar ache to be down there. “Hoseok, I think you’ll have to carry me all day,” you groan, causing him to ruffle your hair.

“Valarie?”

Your face drains of blood at the name, and you turn back to an old friend of yours who you would’ve never thought you’d run into again. Your eyes widen, and you feel your blood run cold.

“J-Jungkook?”


	5. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend a frat party the inductees throw.

Part of you regretted having to attend this damn party the inductees threw. But as Namjoon explained it’d be expected for you to show up, especially since you had helped him with the presentation. The theme for the night was jocks versus nerds, which was pretty cliche, but you didn’t mind.

You stared down at your sexy nerd outfit, a schoolgirl skirt and white button down, complete with a blue tie. You wore pigtails and fake glasses, matching the theme.

Soyeon stepped into your room, eyeing your outfit. “You look nice,” she complimented. “I don’t know why you don’t want to go, though. You love parties more than I do.”

You nodded, noting that she hadn’t attended a single party since her breakup with Taehyung- but you weren’t going to force her into anything. “The theme’s nerds and jocks, so I went this route,” you said, adjusting the tie.

“I… Do you think it’d be ok if I tag along?” Soyeon asked nervously.

You looked at her, surprised by her request. “Sure. I’d probably need company anyway. You sure you’ll be ok?”

“I doubt I’ll run into Tae,” Soyeon assured you. “And if I do… It’ll be fine. It’s been more than a month since I’ve partied- I need to get back out there, no?”

“Yeah, sure,” you smiled. “This’ll be good for you.”

“What should I wear? I don’t think I have any fake glasses,” Soyeon questioned. “Oh, what about the slutty cheerleader costume I wore last Halloween?”

“That could work,” you encouraged. Secretly you were super relieved that she’d be there. It’d provide more opportunities for you to avoid a certain someone. It wasn’t because you were ashamed of your past- it was more like you were ashamed of your present. And you didn’t want him to see that side of you.

An hour later and a few beers down and Soyeon had disappeared into the crowd. You were left drinking beer, looking out at the party the inductees threw. You could spy them- they were the ones who didn’t get drunk and kept an eye on everything, making sure it was all in order. You felt a bit of pride on that note, but you were quickly whisked out of that good mood when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You tensed up, seeing Jin. “Oh, hey.” Your tone is clipped and awkward, and you gulp down the rest of your drink, knowing you didn’t want to be sober for this conversation.

“Hey,” he said, pressing his plush lips together. “Uh… do you think we could talk?”

“About what?” You played dumb, looking at him with wide eyes. No no no, you did not want to have this conversation. You’d rather die in a hole than confront a problem. You just liked to walk away before it escalated- but you guessed Jin couldn’t walk away from you.

Jin narrowed his eyes. “You know exactly what I mean. Vee, I busted a lip for you back there.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” you mutter. “I could’ve handled myself.”

“You can’t seem to handle anything, considering the fact you ran out of the room in the first place,” Jin said, caging you against the wall, both arms on either side of you. “Vee. We can act like adults about this. I know that I might’ve sprung it up on you, and you’re not the relationship kind of girl, but I want you to know that-”

Before he could finish his sentence, however, a hand pushed against his chest, flaring nostrils and glaring eyes meeting you. Your blood ran cold as Taehyung’s handsome face glared at yours, and he was grabbing your arm. “We need to talk.”

Jin pushed against his shoulder, brows furrowed. “Dude, what the fuck? I was having a conversation.”

“It’s a Soyeon thing,” Taehyung grunted.

At that, Jin let the younger man go, face falling. “Oh… that. Wait- what happened?”

“First I’ve got to talk to Vee,” Taehyung said, dragging you along. You could do nothing more than be pried away from Jin as you scrambled after Taehyung, wondering what he could be going on about. Truth be told, though, you were kind of scared. You had never seen Taehyung so pissed. But despite that, you were grateful to leave the awkward situation that was transpiring between you and Jin.

Taehyung took you to a secluded closet, turning on the light as he crossed his arms. You blinked up at him, confused and unaware of what had him so moody.

“I get Soyeon’s still pissed- but this is low, even for her,” Taehyung growled, his voice low.

“I… I’m lost,” you said. “And I don’t think it’s very wise of us to be in a closet together. Not that you’re not attractive or I don’t trust you or anything- but I don’t want someone to catch us in here and get the wrong idea. Hell, how would we know Soyeon didn’t see us walk in here?”

“Oh, trust me, that won’t happen,” Taehyung hissed. “I just saw her fucking one of my best friends.”

Your eyes went wide as you processed the situation. “Oh… I’m sorry you had to see that, Tae. I had no idea honestly. I lost her about half an hour ago and had no clue where she went.”

“It’s not your fault,” Taehyung grunted. “But that’s just stepping over the line- she could’ve picked anyone else and yet she decided my best friend.”

“She’s probably just drunk,” you explain, trying your best to defend her. “And you guys broke up- why would you care?”

“I care because someone told me where she was, and I was going up there with a box of chocolates and an apology card, about to beg for her back saying I probably made the biggest mistake of my life letting her go, and then I find her bouncing on my frat-brother’s dick,” Taehyung sighed. “So sure, why would I care?”

Your face falls, and you rub his arm tenderly. “I’m so sorry, Tae. I… If you had gotten to her a few minutes earlier, maybe it would’ve been different. But that’s not how things went so… What’re you going to do?”

“I just want to know if she still even wants me,” Taehyung mumbled. “Or if I should give up now.”

“I’m not one to input my opinion here, Taehyung. I don’t know why you came to me,” you mumble. “I thought you moved on when I caught you in the bathroom with another girl.”

“After you did I didn’t move forward,” Taehyung admitted. “I was too shaken up. But I did sleep with someone else after I broke up with her. I dunno, you know how guys are. Right after the breakup, it’s great, but then they get lonely and realize their mistake. It’s the opposite for chicks.”

“I suppose. I’m not too familiar with breakups to know,” you confessed. “But I do wish you and Soyeon the best of luck working things out- getting back together or not. Just do what’ll make both of you happy and communicate.”

“For someone who’s literally repulsed at the idea of having a love life, you give good advice,” Taehyung chuckles, tugging playfully on one of your pigtails. He swings open the closet door, giving you a grateful smile. “Thanks, Val.”

Your face falls. “Don’t call me that here, Tae- someone could hear and-”

“Valarie!”

You wince, and Taehyung slips away into the crowd. You turn towards Jungkook, frozen stiff as a board. “Oh, hey Jungkook,” you greet, flinching. He’s dressed as a jock, a sporty coat on. “Didn’t see you here.”

“Yeah- I’m so glad we ran into each other, it’s been too long,” Jungkook grinned. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” you say, scratching the back of your head.

“So, how do you like the party? It’s part of my job to ask, since I’m one of the inductees who helped throw it,” Jungkook smiled.

“It’s great. You did a good job- most of the parties don’t even have themes, so it’s a nice change,” you compliment.

“Say, why’d you run out when I greeted you at that induction meeting,” Jungkook brings up.

“Oh, I had to run some errands,” you blatantly lie. Quick to change the subject, you think of another topic. “So what brings you to this school anyway? I thought you were at Crestmont.”

Jungkook smiled. “I was, but I decided to transfer here. You know, get away from our hometown and all that. None of the kids from there come here, and when I saw you here I was glad to see a familiar face. I mean, I remember how things used to be when we were in high school. We were close back then, but I was sad we lost touch.”

“Me too,” you admit. “I guess I was just busy. Y'know, college and all that.”

“I get it,” he assured you, coll and level-headed as always.

Truth was, Jungkook was exactly the kind of guy who you didn’t want to know about your reputation. But if someone didn’t tell him already, he was bound to find out soon, especially since he’d be at this frat’s parties. Jungkook was a close friend of yours back in high school, and the two of you were close. Hell, you might’ve even had a sexual crush or something of the sort back in the day- but you could hardly remember it now.

But you just didn’t want him to find out and go blabbing to all of the people back home. You trusted Jungkook wouldn’t do that, but you undoubtedly grew out of the image Jungkook would’ve pictured for you, and you weren’t sure if he did as well. Though the scrawny little kid you used to know way back when was now built into a fully grown man, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes rake along the muscles that looked taught and bulky beneath the thin fabric of his tight shirt.

“Hey, Vee!” Namjoon popped up behind Jungkook, beer in hand as he slapped the boy’s shoulder in that ‘macho’ way. He’s dressed as a fellow nerd, a loose tie and his spectacles acting as his makeshift outfit. He looked like a nerd no matter what he wore, in your opinion. “See you’re making sure our inductees are frat worthy- huh?”

“Vee?” Jungkook repeated in confusion, brows furrowed.

“Uh, yeah. This one’s a keeper,” you assured Namjoon with a smile.

“I’ll say. He put the most effort into this shindig,” Namjoon complimented, grinning to Jungkook as a sense of flattery.

You rolled your eyes, flinching. “Who the hell says shindig, any more?”

“I’ll leave you two to it- I’ve got to check on others,” Jungkook says, quickly leaving the two of you be.

You look up at Namjoon, a cocky smirk on your face. “You know… I did say it’d be your turn next time, didn’t I?”

Namjoon’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

“Surprised you haven’t called me up on the offer. Jimin said you were interested. Guess I’m just disappointed,” you sigh playfully. “Don’t tell me you’re  _that_  shy now.”

“No, it’s not that,” Namjoon assures you with a warm smile, though his eyes are cold.

A shiver runs down your spine automatically, but you don’t acknowledge it. “How come, then?”

“Because you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Your blood runs cold, and you lick your lips, stepping forward to run your fingers along the fabric of his shirt. “I think you underestimate me, Joonie.”

He smirked at you, quirking a questionable brow as he slowly took your tie in his fingers, pushing it up where the knot was at the base of your throat, and you stepped back, head slamming into the closet door as your breath hitched. Your hands wrapped around the frat president’s wrist, which was firm in holding the tie against your throat, making sure the veins along your neck would pop beneath the skin around the tie. Namjoon looked up to you skeptically, his eyes searching yours. “Still think you can handle it?”

You let out a shaky smile, your face blooming red as he finally slightly loosened the tie. “Why? Is that all you’ve got?”

It seemed to be only those words that had him dragging you to his bedroom, kicking the door back with his foot as he shoved you inside, yanking again on your tie to choke you, forcing you to jut your chin upwards to face him. You felt the sharp sting of his palm against your cheek, and you grinned as he shook the tie.

“You must really be a cockslut if you like this,” Namjoon chuckled, watching your face bloom red.

“Uh huh,” was all you could choke out, your breath hitching as you felt your lungs begin to burn in your chest.

Namjoon let go of the tie, letting you gasp for breath as it hung loosely, though the collar of it was still snug. You loosened it, sure that bruises would blossom around the collum of your throat. You stared up at Namjoon, eyes wide as he quickly unfastened his belt, staring down at you until he finally unsheathed his erection.

You reached up to touch it, but he swatted your hands away. “No hands,” he commanded, instead opting to grab onto your pigtails. Your eyes widened as he moved you closer to his cock, and you wrapped your mouth around it, sucking him in as he let out a throaty groan. He started to maneuver your movements, bobbing your head up and down his girth. Soon enough you weren’t doing any of the work, just letting him tug at your pigtails as he aggressively thrust into your relaxed throat. Your pigtails were merely handlebars, and he was using you like his new makeshift fleshlight.

“God, fuck, you feel so good,” Namjoon groaned, tilting his head back. Perspiration popped up along his temple as he sweated, using an extreme amount of force as he repeatedly rammed himself into your throat. You relaxed your jaw as best you could, though it was beginning to ache from his ministrations. You typically wouldn’t be so trusting of this amount of kink for a new sex partner- but you knew Joonie for so long that you were confident he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Besides, you most definitely liked this treatment from the typically sweet boy.

You felt like some sort of school girl having sex with her teacher. What, with Namjoon’s open-mouthed pants and the glasses slipping down his nose, to the way his hands were tightly wound in your pigtails as he pumped into your mouth with brutal force- it was so sexy and wrong that you felt wetness pooling into your underwear, begging for attention.

You gripped onto Namjoon’s thighs, trying to halt his movements, feeling your lungs trying to collapse upon themselves like dying stars. He halts his movements, pulling out of your mouth, and a string of saliva interconnects your lips to the head of his dick for but a brief moment before it falls, breaking. You’re left drooling over yourself, and your head throbs on the areas of your scalp that he tugged at.

You look up at him, waiting for his next command. His dick is shiny with your slobber all over it, and he pumps it gingerly, feeling the beads of precum spilling from the head of his cock. He walked forward, slapping his dick against the side of your cheek, and you couldn’t help but grin at the feeling, the wet thwaps making you squeeze your thighs together.

“You like this, huh?” Namjoon questions, purposefully rubbing his dick against the side of your face.

“Mhm,” you hum. “I love your cock.”

He didn’t hesitate to slap you, your head swinging to the side. But he knew you liked it based on your eagerness from before. He leaned down, face to face with you, gripping onto your chin to force you to make eye contact. Your cheeks squish between his fingertips, and your lips pucker out. You wonder to yourself when was the last time he was able to properly get his rocks off with a girl this compliant and submissive.

“Want to know why you were slapped?” he questions sternly, as though he were a parent who had to spank their child, though it hurt the parent more so than the one on the receiving end.

“Why?” you manage to ask.

“Because you’re a cockslut. And cock sluts get slaps,” Namjoon answered. He slaps you again before standing up, pointing to the bed. “Get on all fours on the bed- and don’t make me ask again.”

You’re quick to scramble up there, and you hear him chuckle at your eagerness. You get on all fours, and you feel the bed shift behind you with his added weight, and he flips your skirt over, hooking a single digit into your panties as he drags them down your legs and off the bed. You feel the cold air reach your wet pussy and bare ass, and you couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling.

You yelped when you felt a sharp spank at your rear. “Spread your legs,” Namjoon grunted. You did so, your back arching as you pressed your chest against the mattress. You felt his finger slide up your slit to your dripping entrance, a sharp intrusion as he began pumping it inside, curling it into the sweet spot right behind your clit.

“You’re so wet. I didn’t even do anything,” he marveled. “I bet my dick could just slide in already.”

You wiggled your ass, pushing it into his hand. “Please- I need it.”

He pulled it out, slapping your ass again, some of your juices smearing onto the flesh. “Of course you do. Cock sluts like you always need a good dicking down.”

You moan unabashedly at his dirty words, wiggling your ass as you sought his cock, digits, tongue- anything. He leaned over to the nightstand, retrieving a condom as he undid the wrapper, pulling it over his length. He chuckled, and you felt him get nearer, hands hooking in front of you to slip beneath your thighs, spreading your legs further. You felt the head of his dick run along your folds, gathering some of your slippery juices before he sunk the head of his cock into your entrance, pushing slowly inch by inch.

You curled your fingers into the covers, biting on your lip as you felt the pleasurable burn of his dick against your walls, stretching you out. You felt his hands press against your shoulders, forcing you to dive face first into the mattress until he was balls deep.

He groaned at the sensation, your warm walls squeezing around him. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned. “You good?”

“Mhm,” you hummed, panting. He released his grip on your shoulders, and you properly raised your chest from the mattress, supporting your weight with your arms. “Move, please.”

He didn’t await further requests, slamming himself into you with one brutal thrust that had you gasping outright, closing your eyes as you contracted around him. He repeated another one, pauses in between as he let you get used to the feel of him before soon he couldn’t maintain further self-control and was hammering himself into you, his balls repeatedly slapping against your cunt as he buried himself inside of it.

You wantonly moan, the long-awaited coil of pleasure forming in the pit of your stomach. It was slowly stretching, waiting for the peak of pleasure where it’d be allowed to snap.

You feel Namjoon’s fingers reach towards the base of your neck, and you think he’s about to squeeze to choke you again, but instead, he reaches for your tie, twisting it around where the dangling tie was on your back. He yanked on it tightly, and you feel your breath stolen from you again, and you’re forced upwards to an upright position, his dick still slamming into you, but your fingers no longer able to so much as graze against the covers.

You feel his chest against your sweaty backs, the perspiration evident even between layers of thin fabric. You gasp out, feeling his fingers rub against your clit. You arch your back, feeling your cheeks burn as they turn red, and you aren’t able to so much as gasp out.

You feel the coil stretch out further, at its max potential, and you’re just waiting for it to snap. Namjoon’s panting, and you suspect he’s closer than you expected. “Are you close?” he grunts, an aggressive roll of the hips that has you bucking into his awaiting hand.

You nod desperately, unable to beg for him to let you cum. You wanted to plead and whine, but your voice was stolen from you by how tightly the fabric around your neck was squeezing, acting as Namjoon’s makeshift leash for the bitch you were.

“Cum then, cockslut,” Namjoon commanded in a firm rasp, lips brushing against your neck. You feel your eyes roll behind your shut eyelids, and you shudder in his arms, feeling him continue to rub circles into your small nub.

He lets go of your tie, now wrapping both arms around you as he continues to pump into you, only using you to get himself off. You were completely limp in his arms as he uses you to chase his own high, and soon enough he’s cumming into the condom, slowing down his movements with labored breaths.

You collapse once he lets you go, and you feel completely weak, in a state of both external and internal bliss. You close your eyes, letting out a content hum.

Namjoon smiles, loosening your tie to make sure it’s no longer to snug on your neck. He adjusts your clothes, making sure they’re fit and no longer a mess. Or at least he does as best as he could, considering the fact you weren’t budging an inch. “I’d offer you a place to sleep in my bed, but I know you hate that sort of thing. But still, if you make an exception and decide to spend the night, you’re more than welcome to take my bed.”

“That’s sweet of you,” you smile, patting his cheek with one hand, admiring the dimple that pops up along with his smile. “But I really should get back home. And not just because of my whole 'no spending the night’ thing. I’m Soyeon’s ride- and I don’t know if she’s spending the night at the person’s house.”

“Soyeon hooked up with someone?” Namjoon asked, eyes wide.

“Uh, yeah. Taehyung walked in on her. He was pretty upset,” you tell him. “One of your frat brothers actually.”

“Shit, he must be crushed,” Namjoon cursed. “I’m sure things will work themselves out. But yeah, you should probably get home. Go find her and see if she still wants the ride home. Oh, and if you ever want to do this again- I’m down.”

“Sure thing,” you laugh, grasping his hand as he helps you to your feet. “Trust me, I am too. Hopefully next time I’ll make it out in one piece.”

Namjoon smirked to you, adjusting your pigtails, despite the fact they were probably half pulled out by now. “Baby- I was going easy on you.”

* * *

You’re well aware that you look positively wrecked- way more wrecked than when you were in the closet with Hoseok. Regardless, the stares you get from the strangers nearby only confirm your suspicions, but you don’t really care. At the moment you had to find Soyeon.

You search the crowds, squinting your eyes as you try to look for the familiar cheerleader costume. Unfortunately for you, too many of the girls here decided they’d show up as cheerleaders. And slutty ones at that. Which meant there were about a dozen Soyeon-look-alikes in the room, which really wasn’t any help.

“Soyeon!” you shout, cupping your hands. Maybe you should check upstairs and see if she were still with that frat guy, though you doubted it. Soyeon wasn’t the type to sleepover for one night stands. Though back then when she was single and before Tae was years ago. This was her first serious rebound in quite a while.

You quickly spot her, however, calming your worries. She’s laying down on a couch, half asleep, leaning on the shoulder of Jimin. You figured she must be passed out drunk, and Jimin doesn’t seem to be doing anything, only letting her rest on his shoulder as he glares at any guys who eye the unconscious girl too pervy.

You’re about to run to her when you run into what feels like a brick wall. Arms grip onto your shoulders, however, and with wide eyes, you look up to Jungkook.

He eyes you, taking in your appearance. He gives you a cocky, sideways grin. “Y'know, you seem to look pretty wrecked lately. Guess you’re not the innocent little girl I used to know, huh?”


	6. LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to attend a party with Jimin to keep an eye on the inductees.

“Oh my God, what happened last night?” Soyeon groaned, gulping down the water and Tylenol you kept at her bedside. You pressed your hand against her forehead, feeling how sticky it was. She seemed to wake up in a cold sweat, groaning loudly, causing you to get the medicine and march to her bedroom.

“A lot,” you admitted. “I slept with Namjoon.”

Soyeon’s eyes widened, and she looked impressed. “Wow, way to go. I’m glad you got laid.”

“I’m glad you did, too,” you comment.

Soyeon’s face pales, and she looks up to you with wide eyes. “Wait- how do you know about that?”

You bit your lip, sitting down on her bed as you took a sigh. “Uh, I’m not sure if you know about this. But last night Tae tried to win you back with gifts and such.”

Her jaw dropped, and she raised her hand, covering her mouth. “Oh my God,” she gasped, the words barely coming out in a whisper. “But I didn’t even see him last night.”

“You didn’t,” you confirmed. “But he definitely saw you.”

Her eyes turned into the size of golfballs, an almost comical size. “You mean-”

“Er- he walked in on you with his frat buddy, apparently,” you admit. “He was pissed and came to me about it. I figured you should know.”

“Oh no no no, this can’t be happening,” Soyeon wailed, pressing her face into her hands. “God, my life couldn’t be any more fucked, can it?”

You rubbed her back sympathetically. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re only human.”

“I was drunk and wanted to hurt him- so I slept with the one person I knew would make things the most difficult,” Soyeon admitted, tears beginning to stream down her face. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“I know. You were blackout drunk. Jimin and I had to carry you to my car,” you tell her.

She tenses, looking at you. “Vee, what am I supposed to do? There’s no way Tae will take me back, especially now that he caught me sleeping with his friend.”

“Well, you never really know until you talk to him,” you tell her. “Have you… talked to him since the breakup?”

“No,” Soyeon admitted, wiping at her nose. “I knew I’d start bawling the moment he said a word.”

“I don’t think Tae’s the type to judge you for crying,” you tell her. Hell, you remember when your reputation as the ‘whore on campus’ first started, and how heartbroken you were. Taehyung was the friend who rubbed your shoulder and encouraged you to stand tall and not let it get to you. He had seen you with mascara streaks and lipstick smears when you were at your lowest. Whatever transpired between he and Soyeon didn’t affect your viewpoint of him as a good guy. After all, he had witnessed your transformation from regular gal Val to the infamous Vee. And yet he stayed by your side and supported you every step of the way. Both him and Soyeon.

“I don’t think I can face him now,” Soyeon sniffles. “God- not only did I fuck things further between me and him, I think I messed things up severely between him and his friend.”

“I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do, and I’m not going to force my viewpoint,” you assure her, trying to make sure you weren’t overstepping any boundaries. You would’ve hated to make her feel uncomfortable in her time of need. “But I think Taehyung would understand if you were just honest. Ok?”

Soyeon nodded helplessly, eyes downcast as her lips trembled. “You’re right. Communication is key I suppose.”

You offer a warm smile. “Take your time. Just don’t wait until it’s too late- not if you want him back.”

Soyeon looked up at you with unblinking eyes. “Vee, have you ever been in love? I know you don’t really talk much about your past or yourself but I’m curious. I also know that you don’t do relationships, which I completely respect, but still, has there been someone?”

“I dated around a bit during summers and high school,” you admit. “I had a boyfriend and girlfriend here and there.”

Soyeon’s eyes widen at that. “Girlfriend?”

You chuckle. “The reason I mainly sleep with guys is because most of the girls here hate me. They all believe I’m a disease-carrying whore who’s out to steal their boyfriend. Why do you think you’re one of my few, if not only, girl friends?”

“I didn’t think about it before. So… Did you ever love any of them?” Soyeon wondered.

“I’m not sure if you’d call it love. I don’t think I was nearly that emotionally invested. It only lasted a month or two at best. Each relationship, good or bad, ended for their own reason. The one I suppose I had the closest experience love wise was with this one girl. It was the summer after our senior year, and we had just graduated, and it was before college. She was doing an international program and I was going to a school a few cities away, but still far closer to home than hers. Long story short, we ended it a week before she started school since she started before me. That was the last time I saw her, but it didn’t end badly. I guess that was the closest I got to being in love, though,” you admit.

“There’s so much I don’t know about you,” Soyeon sighs. “How come you stay quiet?”

“I dunno. Maybe because sometimes I wish everyone else would,” you giggle. “I guess everyone’s built up this entire idea around me that any story I tell them they’d blow way out of proportion. That breakup I just informed you about. They’d assume she broke my heart so to cope with it I became some sleaze who fucked everything in her path. The fact is that everyone is so desperate to place a label on you, and a backstory that explains it. It’s like they can’t handle the thought of you being you just because you can- that there must be some logical reason for them to understand. It’s sort of the same way people give such intense and tragic backstories to villans- for the explanation. Because if there were none, then they’d probably be a lot scarier. But the fact is not everyone has a tragic or complex past- and they don’t really need one to be fleshed out.”

“I guess I never thought about it that way,” Soyeon says softly. “It’s kinda like that movie, The Strangers. Y'know, where they don’t provide any explanation for why they killed that couple. They just felt like it.”

“Uh, good analogy. Gruesome, but good analogy,” you grimaced.

“I still don’t know why you hate horror movies.”

“I’m just not one of those people who enjoys being scared,” you grinned. “My student loans are scary enough.”

Both you and Soyeon burst out laughing at that, probably from the very sad and true relatability of the poor life of a college student. It was the first time you saw Soyeon genuinely smile in quite a while, and it warms your heart. She places her hand over yours, squeezing it tightly, her cheeks still rosy.

“Thanks,” she says. “I mean it. Sometimes I feel like I do all the talking in our friendship, but it’s nice to just listen and learn, y'know?”

You squeeze her hand back, sharing the same warm smile. “No problem.”

* * *

“Psst, Vee.” Jimin had decided on this particular day to sit next to you, and while you’d usually be delighted by him sitting next to you in class, this time he seemed to have the intent of bugging you throughout the majority of Bio. “Vee!” he whispered.

You side glance at him, sighing to yourself as you stop tapping away on your laptop, thankful that the teacher is having computer difficulties as always. “What is it, Jimin?”

“I know you always like to come to the frat’s parties,” Jimin grins. “But a nearby frat is throwing one, and it just so happens that a lot of the inductees are also attending. Namjoon wants me to keep an eye on them- y'know, make sure they’re still frat worthy before the upcoming inductions, and I was thinking you could come along.”

“Man, I’ve always got to babysit,” you huff. “Y'know, I should just be part of your frat already since I’m basically helping you guys with everything.”

“Well, thankfully for half of the guys, you lack the literal balls,” Jimin grinned. “So, will you do it?”

“I can’t even tell any of the guys apart- how am I supposed to keep an eye on them?”

“Not true- I saw you talking to that Jungkook one frequently,” Jimin points out. “Don’t tell him I told you this- but I think the kid’s got a crush on you.”

Your eyes widen at that, and Jimin is quick to correct himself. “No, no, not like that. I know how you get about those, especially since Jin. But I keep seeing the kid checking you out, and though it’s possible he might harbor romantic feelings, it’s undeniable he wants a piece of you.”

“Oh, ok,” you let out a sigh of relief. “Are you sure though? I thought I would’ve noticed from him.”

“I mean, can you blame him?” Jimin gives you a pervy smile, eyeing you up and down. “Look at you.”

You catch his eyes stop at your rack, and you playfully swat him, rolling your eyes. “You’re such a perv. And I’m sure you misunderstood anyway. Jungkook used to go to my old school. He’s probably still shaken up by my slutty reputation.”

“Doll, I don’t think he’s complaining,” Jimin assured you. “And for the record, neither am I.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at his words, and you bite your lip. He places his hand slowly on your knee, and you don’t bother to drag it off. However, you decide to tease a bit, smiling as you lean back. You’ve got that tiny mischevious streak in you at the moment, and with Jimin you feel comfortable enough to flaunt it. “I don’t know… Babysitting a bunch of inductees at some lamer frat? Sounds boring.”

“There’s free booze,” Jimin confirms, sliding his hand up to your thigh.

You smile, shrugging. “Eh- who am I to pass up anything free?”

Jimin grins at that but frowns when you slide his hand off your leg. He gives you a questioning glance, though doesn’t attempt to put it back on or throw a fuss. You simply give him the pearliest smile you could. “Gotta give you something to look forward to, don’t I? Anyways- I think the teacher figured out the computer- we should continue notes.”

He only followed that with an annoyed grunt, but even you noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The thought as to why had you doing the same.

* * *

You were grimly reminded as to why you preferred going to the other frat’s parties. Mainly because a guy wouldn’t stop grinding on you here. He was humping you similarly to how a dog humps someone’s leg, and frankly it felt disgusting. At least the other frat guys you were used to respect your boundaries and could maintain self-control for their image- these guys were just the douchy sleazeballs that frat guys were stereotyped as. He even had the backward baseball cap and everything!

“Mm, you’re so fucking hot,” the guy rasped in your ear.

“I know,” you hiss, growing agitated. Ugh, where was Jimin? You came here to get laid, check on inductees, and get booze.

The guy seemed offended by your sense of self-confidence and acknowledgment of his statement because he stopped eagerly pressing against you, a grimace on his face. “Damn, you’re not that hot. Get over yourself.”

You looked at him confused as he stormed away. Why was it guys got offended when girls didn’t fall to their feet the minute they got a compliment? It was stupid. And it proved they were only complimenting girls for their ulterior motives.

You let out a sigh of relief when he stalked away, and you were running your fingers through your scalp, eyes scanning the crowd. There were a few inductees you recognized, but none of them were doing anything that would’ve been frowned upon by the frat.

You didn’t see Jungkook anywhere, but ever since what Jimin told you, you weren’t as keen on avoiding him. Hell, you were a bit curious on what the boy had learned during your years apart.

“There you are,” a voice says from behind you. You turn, seeing Jimin’s cheeky smile. “Care to dance?” he asks.

“Be my guest,” you say, grinning.

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about earlier in class,” he says, voice husky in your ear as he grips onto your waist. His fingers don’t dig into your hips the same way the earlier guy did, but instead, it’s firm and gentle.

“Have you?” you ask, swaying your hips as you look back to him. “What’ve you been thinking?”

He presses his hips against your ass, and you feel the erection rub against you. Goosebumps form along your skin as you press your ass firmer against it, hearing him hiss in your ear. “What do you think?” he rasps.

“I think I want you to take me right now,” you tell him, spinning him around. You link your arms over his shoulders, hand curled into his hair as you pressed his lips against yours, feeling him immediately press his tongue into the hot, open cavern of your mouth. You feel his ass slide down your back, gripping one of your ass cheeks tightly.

“Get a room!” someone shouts, causing you to break off from Jimin, interrupting the sensual session.

Jimin ignores him but grins at you. “I say we take his advice.” You let him grasp onto your hand, dragging you along until he’s shoving you into a bathroom and locking the door behind him. He picks you up to set you on the sink’s countertop, where the two of you are gripping each other’s hair again with a clash of tongue and teeth.

His hands run along the sides of your waist, bunching your shirt up until he’s squeezing the meat of your flesh beneath your bra. You arch into his touch, tilting your head back as you feel his thumbs swipe over your perky nipples. You lift up the hem of your shirt, holding it up between your teeth as he raises your bra over your breasts, biting and sucking at the hardened pebbles, rolling them between his teeth.

“Mm, Jimin, you look so hot,” you say, the cloth of your shirt still between your lips. “Your mouth feels so good.”

“Does it,” he hums, spitting on one of them as he licks a stripe up your breast. He pinches both of your nipples, twisting them, causing you to hiss at the delicious pain. He lets go of your breasts, focusing on the tight little skirt you wore. You help him slip it off along with your underwear, discarding them to the floor. He lifts your feet up to the countertop, and spreads your legs, fully revealing your glistening pussy to him.

“Touch me,” you beg. “I want to feel your fingers inside me.”

“No,” he says, and you whine in disappointment, wanting to beg some more to feel him against you. “I want you to touch yourself.”

Your ears perk up at that, feeling his hands push your thighs further apart for the view. He takes one of your hands, spitting in it and letting it go, knowing you’d do what he told you. You didn’t hesitate, rubbing circles into your clit with your lubricated fingers. You feel jolts at the sensation, and mewl, arching into your own touch. Jimin watches intently, and you stare at how his eyes are focused solely on your sex.

“Mm, does it feel good, baby?” he asks you.

You nod helplessly. “It feels really good. Not as good as you would.”

“I’d bet,” he says, chuckling lowly. “Now, fuck yourself with your fingers the way you want my cock to.”

The pads of your fingertips slip down to your slippery entrance, two digits slipping in with ease as you pumped them inside of you, fully aware of how Jimin was admiring the way your fingers glistened with your juices.

“Do you like being watched?” Jimin asks you.

“I like being watched by you,” you tell him, crooking your fingers into the rough patch in a way that has you bucking your hips in midair. Jimin places his hands on your hips to still you as you quicken your pace, the scene so hot and heavy you could feel your juices begin to pool down your cheeks and onto the cool countertop.

“I bet you do,” Jimin hums. “Rub your clit again.”

You did as you’re told, slipping your fingers out of you to run them along your slit, massaging your sex before rubbing quick circles around your clit again. You gasp as you feel Jimin slip two fingers inside of you, curling them up into that same spot as before, and you arch and moan at the feeling.

“Don’t cum,” Jimin says, continuing to pump his fingers inside of you as you twitch at the feeling. You lower your fingers below your clit as you feel your orgasm approaching, needing it to die down. You hope Jimin wouldn’t notice, but of course, since he was right in front of you, he would.

He pulls out, and you whine at the feeling of being so barren and empty. He swats your hand away, and you shriek at the feeling of him slapping your cunt. He glares at you. “Bad girl. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t touching yourself properly, did you? Touch yourself properly or I won’t let you cum for the rest of the night.”

You whine, touching your clit again, and you feel your walls stretch around him as he eases three fingers into you, pumping them against your walls as he curls them into that certain spot. You moan, whimpering out a plea as you continued to rub circles into your overly sensitive clit. “Jimin, I’m gonna cum,” you warn, eyes looking to him in desperation.

He only pumps his fingers quicker, aiming towards your g-spot, causing your toes to curl as you whine and mewl. “Don’t,” he commands, feeling the way your walls contract and squeeze around his fingers. But it’s too late. You feel your orgasm washing over you, your walls convulsing around his still fingers.

You’re panting, and Jimin pulls you off the countertop, wiping your sticky juices along your thighs. “You came,” he states, as though he were disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” you say, lips trembling.

“Bend over, against the wall,” he tells you. You do so, sticking out your ass for him. You hear the unzipping of his pants as he springs out his cock. It’s followed shortly after with the sound of a package coming undone, which you assume is a condom. Before long he’s rubbing the head of it along your folds before pushing into you.

“Feel good?” he grunts, pressing his sweaty chest against your back.

Your fingers curl as you press your forehead against the wall, whimpering. “It feels so good, so big inside me. I need you to wreck me, please.”

You hear the smile in his voice. “Good girl.”

He finally lets out one swift thrust, his hips in a fluid movement as he begins to rock into you. If you thought his fingers were good, it was nothing compared to this. You were letting out moans and whines, feeling his hips slam into your ass repeatedly.

You hear knocks on the door. “Hurry the fuck up! I’ve gotta take a piss!”

Jimin lets out a hiss, banging on the door. “Occupied!”

“Oh, shit- my bad, man.” You hear the scurry of feet scattering away, and you hope to yourself the guy found a nice bush to pee in. All of the plants at this house reeked of piss anyway.

Jimin seemed irritated by the guy enough where he’s slamming into you at a more brutal pace, and you’ve got to keep your palms flat on the wall to keep steady, your head rocking back and force with his movements as he ruts aggressively into you.

He pinches your swollen bundle of nerves,  causing you to hiss. “I want you to cum again.”

You still feel so sensitive from your earlier orgasm that his ministrations hurt. “Jimin, I-I can’t-”

“You can and you will,” Jimin growls, thrusting into you with a new sense of purpose. You cringe from the overstimulation, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as the pain starts washing into a new sense of pleasure. Before long your cries are turning into ones of pure bliss, and you are beginning to squirm beneath the man. You let out a wanton sob indicating how close you were.

“Gonna cum already?” Jimin chuckles.

“Yes, I’m gonna cum all over your big cock,” you squeal, feeling your walls contracting and clenching around the man’s girth. You hear him hiss behind you as you cum, and he brutally batters himself into you as you ride out your orgasm.

He pulls out of you, tossing aside the dirty condom as he jacks off, and you feel his seed spill all over your ass. You’re both left panting, and you can only listen to his hot and heavy breaths as he spills every last drop onto you.

He turns you around, giving you one last sloppy kiss and warm smile. “I don’t want you to wipe my cum off until you get home,” he tells you, voice still deep and raspy.

“Mhm,” you agree, giving him one more peck as you wrap your arms around his neck. “Thanks for tonight.”

Jimin gives you a cheeky smile. “I should be the one thanking you.”

You laugh, pinching his cheek playfully as you get your clothes up from the ground.

“Y'know, I was surprised you were down to hookup- especially after what happened between Soyeon and me.”

You freeze at that, turning back to him. “Soyeon?”

Jimin’s brows furrowed. “Yeah- you didn’t know? I would’ve figured she told you.”

Your eyes widen. “Wait, you mean to tell me you’re the one she hooked up with? Taehyung’s friend?”

Jimin wears a guilty expression. “I… I wouldn’t have done it, but I was drunk and so was she and we made a mistake.”

“How does Tae feel about this?” you ask. “God, he was heartbroken when he came to me.”

“Uh… oddly enough he mentioned you a bit when I talked to him about it,” Jimin says bashfully. “He uh, well, you and-”

“Jimin, I don’t need to know,” you sigh, pressing your hand against his mouth. “I just…Oh god, I didn’t want to get into the middle of this. Soyeon and Tae are having enough problems as it is.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” Jimin nods. “Sorry to tell you like this.”

“No worries. You didn’t know,” you assure him, pulling up your skirt as you open the door, leaving the bathroom. “See you later, Jimin.”

* * *

While one of the many reasons you reluctantly came to this party had just been completed, you still needed to check up on all the inductees. You spy a group of them on the couch, one of them being Jungkook.

“Hey, Vee! What’s up?” one of the inductees shouts. You turn around, sauntering over to them with a smile. The one who shouted to you was clearly a freshman, but you decide to entertain them anyway.

“Just have to babysit you punks before you get inducteed into the frat,” you say nonchalantly. “Hope you guys see how lame these parties are in comparison.”

“The booze here sucks,” one of the other inductees calls out. “It’s all flat.”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Jungkook suggests, spreading his legs open and patting his knee.

The freshman inductee chuckles. “Man, you’re such a skeeze, you know that?”

“I’m not. Besides, Vee and I have known each other for years,” Jungkook smiles.

“So he’s got a higher chance of getting accepted, dorks,” you tease, sitting down in Jungkook’s lap. However, the moment you do so, you feel Jimin’s still warm cum press against the pant leg of Jungkook, and you know he notices it too. You’re about to get back up and apologize, but Jungkook grips his hands onto your waist, holding you still.

“Is that what I think it is, princess?” you hear him rasp quietly, barely a whisper so that the other two on the couch can’t hear you.

You squirm, knowing that although you just had two orgasms less than a few minutes ago, you’re undeniably turned on by Jungkook.

“So, Vee, how did you like the party we inductees threw?” one of the guys asks, oblivious to the tension between you and Jungkook. You can’t help but concentrate on the way Jungkook’s fingers tap along your waist, as though he were playing the piano.

“It was alright,” you manage to choke out, trying to resist the temptation of biting your lip. “But you kids still have a lot to learn.”

“Maybe you can help teach us,” the freshie suggests, wiggling his brows.

“Maybe once you’re done with puberty- kid,” you say, reaching over to flick your finger against his forehead.

“Alright, guys, I think  _Vee_  has to go by now. She doesn’t seem to think this party’s all that great,” Jungkook says, granting you the opportunity to leave. You thankfully get up, noting how he curls the cum-stained leg up to his chest to hide it from his friends, and your cheeks sting with embarrassment.

“Good luck with inductions, guys,” you say, quickly turning around to leave.


	7. S.L.U.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung asks you for a favor.

“So, I hooked up with someone interesting at the party last night,” you mention casually over lunch with your roommate.

“Oh? Who?” Soyeon questions, digging into her ramen. “Don’t tell me it’s a freshman.”

“No,” you say. “Actually, it was Jimin.”

Soyeon freezes, her mouth still stuffed. She chews it slowly, swallowing it as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before looking at you. “So… you know.”

You were tight-lipped, nodding. “He told me after we hooked up in the bathroom.”

Soyeon buried her head in her hands. “God- I know I made such a mistake. He’s Tae’s best friend, and I just had to wreck things.”

“We already went through this, Soyeon,” you sighed, giving her a sympathetic look. “But I don’t think Jimin and Tae stopped being friends or anything.”

“That’s good at least,” Soyeon sighed.

“And… another thing,” you say. “Taehyung texted me. He wants to meet up. And from what Jimin told me, it probably has something to do with you.”

Soyeon only blinked. “Are you going to?”

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t,” you promised her.

“No no, you should meet her,” Soyeon assures you. “But tell me everything he says when you get back, ok?”

“Of course,” you guarantee, squeezing her hand in comfort. “Every word, alright? You’re both my friends, the last thing I’d want to do is something that’d make both of you upset or worse.”

Soyeon nodded, but she still looked extremely troubled. Probably from the guilt, despite the fact they had already broken up.

* * *

“I think we should have sex.”

You literally spit out the water from the bottle you were gulping from, coughing drastically. Taehyung hit your back repeatedly, helping you let it go until you eventually stopped choking on water.

“I’m sorry- I don’t think I heard you correctly,” you say, wiping away the water on your chin.

“Val, you heard me correctly,” Taehyung confirmed. “I think you- Val, and I- Tae, should partake in intercourse.”

“I feel my tits deflating with each word you just said,” you grumble. “Uh, can I ask why?”

“I want to get even with Soyeon,” Taehyung muttered. “She slept with my best friend. This would be the same.”

“Uhh… Taehyung- this sounds like a really bad idea. And incredibly dysfunctional. Can’t you two just talk like normal people?” you ask, exasperated.

“Look, I went over it with Jimin… It makes sense,” Taehyung sighed. “Could you consider it at least?”

You were tight-lipped. “Can I ask you a question? I won’t ask why you broke up- I’m sure that’s too personal. But I do want to ask why you want to get back together so badly when all you’d do was fight.”

“It wasn’t really like that. I guess me and Soyeon just really liked to argue- sort of as a debate. It was rare that we’d actually fight seriously. I guess we were just sort of arguing for the sake of arguing, but knowing that by the end of it none of it would be taken too harshly or personally,” Taehyung explained.

“So… Kind of like Hermione and Ron?” you guessed.

Taehyung grinned. “For such a partier you sure are a nerd.”

You rolled your eyes. “So- let me try to get this straight. Because Soyeon slept with your best friend, you want to sleep with hers to get even… and that’s where I come in.”

“Exactly,” Taehyung huffed. “Look, I understand if it seems like a bad idea to you, or you don’t want to do it, and it’s completely ok with me. But-”

You silence him. “I’ll consider it, ok?”

Taehyung let out a weak smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

“So… Taehyung wants to sleep with you to get back at me,” Soyeon deadpanned, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

You sighed. “Yeah. Of course, I told you immediately- I wouldn’t do anything behind your back. That’d be ridiculous.”

“No, I get it. Thanks for coming to me first,” Soyeon said, quiet. “So… are you going to do it?”

“I… I dunno. Sounds like a bad idea. And I’d understand if you didn’t want me to,” you told your roommate.

“I think you should do it.”

Your eyes were wide as you looked at her. “I… what?”

“It makes sense! It’d only be fair. Besides, remember when you and Tae made out freshman year? You can’t deny you’re not attracted to him,” Soyeon said.

“I mean, sure he’s attractive- but he’s also my friend!” you persist.

“So are the rest of the frat guys. You slept with them too,” Soyeon pointed out.

“Taehyung’s closer to me than I am to them,” you said. “I can’t believe you want me to sleep with your boyfriend.”

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” she stressed. “Look, it’s not cheating or anything. He didn’t cheat on me, I didn’t cheat on him- it was only because of who I did it with that made it worse than it would’ve been.”

“God, now I see why you two are made for each other,” you roll your eyes. “I still think it’d be kind of weird, though. Uncomfortable.”

“That’s what alcohol’s for,” Soyeon deadpanned. “Bad decisions.”

“I don’t know…” you murmured. “Wouldn’t you be mad at us? It’s pretty messed up.”

She hugged you tightly, to the point where you weren’t sure you could even gasp for air. “Vee, I could never ever ever in a million years be mad at you! Especially for something I’m asking for.”

“I… can’t… breathe…” you barely managed to say, her arms glued around your arms.

“Sorry,” she said, moving back and releasing you. “So will you do it?”

“I still have to think about it,” you mumbled, unsure.

* * *

“Thanks for inviting me to hang out,” you said, closing the door behind you as you walked into the living room of the frat house. “Where’s the rest of the guys?”

“They’re all going to the game tonight. Or that’s what they told the inductees. They’re preparing everything for the induction and hazing ceremony next week,” Taehyung explained.

You grimaced. “Do I even want to know?”

“If it’s anything like mine, you don’t. Plus no girls allowed,” Taehyung grinned. “But they’ll probably throw another party to make up for it.”

“You guys don’t barf on each other or anything weird like that, do you?” you asked him.

“What? Ew, gross. Mainly it involves dumping beer and helicopters,” Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Please tell me you’re joking…”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Taehyung grinned.

“Alright, so why aren’t you going?” you questioned, sitting down on the couch as you reached for the remote.

“Someone’s gotta look over the place. Last time we left it alone for an entire night one of the other frats broke in and trashed the place,” Taehyung explained.

“And here I was, thinking it was a ploy to sleep with me after our conversation,” you laughed.

“You know I’m not that sleazy,” Taehyung laughed. “Besides, you haven’t said yes or no. I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“Mhm, right,” you laughed. “Ok, so what movie do you want to watch?”

“It’s your choice. You’re the guest.”

“Nah, I’ll pick some romcom you don’t like,” you snickered, a mischevious look on your face.

“I’ll bear with it,” Taehyung smiled. “Try me.”

“Alright… what about… The Proposal?” you grinned.

Taehyung facepalmed. “Oh dear God- I’ll need some alcohol for that. I like Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool way better.”

“Hey, this is one of his better movies in comparison to Green Lantern and that other Deadpool movie,” you chuckle. “But every movie’s better with alcohol in my opinion.”

“I’ll get soju and we’ll start doing shots,” Taehyung said, leaping up to get the alcohol.

Two shot glasses were set along with a bottle of soju. Three shots in and the two of you began the movie. Things were going along swimmingly, and the two of you were giggly, slapping each other’s arms over the parts of the movie that wasn’t even funny.

Fifty minutes in and you’re making out. You were on top of him, your tongues sliding against one another’s, grasping at each other’s clothes as though you were clawing at them. You had taken one more shot, and you forgot what he took. The two of you were moaning into each other’s mouths, and neither of you could think.

Slowly your hand slipped down, your fingers slipping into the hem of his pants and boxers, palming at his growing erection. You broke off the sloppy kiss, giving him a breathy smile. “I want to,” you said, circling your hips over his erection.

He gripped onto your hips, a glazed look in his eye that showed only lust. “You sure?”

“No,” you said, purposely grinding down on him in a way that has him groaning, gripping onto you tighter. “I  _need_  to.”

“Shit,” Taehyung groaned as you began to nip at his earlobe. “You’re so fucking hot.”

You yelped as he squeezed your thighs, carrying you as he stood up and marching over to a room. He kicked open a door, and you shrieked when you felt your back bounce against the mattress. Taehyung’s all over you, licking the blank canvas that was your neck, nipping and sucking. You were sure that hickeys and bruises would decorate your skin, but you didn’t care. Taehyung’s tongue just felt too good.

His hands roamed your body, first squeezing your breasts before slipping into the hem of your jeans. You felt his fingers massage your heat, the digits getting coated in your copious fluids. Taehyung’s mouth disconnected from your neck, staring down at you. “Is this alright?”

“Mm, it’s great,” you murmur. “I love feeling your big hands on my pussy.”

“Fuck,” Taehyung cursed. His hand slipped out of your pants, unbuttoning your jeans as he began to slip them off. “Why’re you still wearing these.”

“I look good in them,” you drunkenly slur, laughing.

“You’d look better naked,” Taehyung murmured, pulling them off your legs before also dragging your panties down. He pushed your shirt and bra over your breasts, massaging the flesh as his head descended down your body. His tongue flattened against your clit, and you mewled at the sensation. “Mm, you taste good.”

You whine when he gets back up, laying down on the bed. “Sit on my face,” he rasped. “Now, Val.”

You didn’t hesitate, climbing up until both of your thighs were straddling his head. He hooked his arms around your legs, pressing your sopping cunt against his awaiting tongue, eagerly lapping at your juices. You mewled, curling your fingers into his hair as you moaned out, crying each time his tongue swept over the swollen bundle of nerves. His sucking had your toes curling, and with each stripe he licked up your center you were tugging at his locks tighter, bundles of his soft hair clutched in your fists. It only seemed to make him more eager to make you cum, his tongue forceful and skilled.

“Taehyung, you feel so good,” you moaned out. He ate you out as though he were starving, and hadn’t gotten anything to eat for days. And you were an all you could eat buffet. “I love your mouth.”

He groaned. “Your pussy tastes so good, Val.”

You grinded down on his face, feeling the warmth pooling down into your stomach as you gyrate your hips. You were simply fucking his face, using his tongue as a new toy as you started to ride his mouth, chasing your high.

Taehyung gripped onto your thighs so tightly bruises would form, his tongue sweeping up its reward as you came on his face, quivering under his every touch. You rolled off of him once you had reached your peak, your breath heavy.

He crawled back on top of you, licking his lips before they met yours again, and you moaned, tasting yourself on his tongue.

He grabbed your hand, pressing it against the bulge in his pants. You undid his pants, slipping them down his pants along with his boxers. You pumped him slowly, hand sweeping over his throbbing erection, some of the precum leaking from the tip.

Soon he grabbed for a condom from his nightstand, and he stretched the rubber along his cock. He swatted your hand away, shoving you back onto the bed as he ran his erection along your folds, lubricating the shaft. You gripped the head of his cock, aligning it with your entrance as he slowly pushed into you.

There was something that came over you in your haze as Taehyung rocked against you, his pelvic bone rubbing against your clit generously as he thrust deeply into you. His nose nuzzled along the side of your neck, and it occurred to you for the first time after the alcohol took over your mind exactly what was happening.

Taehyung was your friend. One of your closest friends at that. He was the boyfriend- er, ex-boyfriend, of your best friend. And here the two of you were, fucking, his hips rocking against yours. The sound of skin slapping against skin, along with the headboard of his bed slamming against the wall. Your moans accompanied by his low grunts.

This was one of your closest friends. And  _damn_ , did he feel good.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

You pulled him off of you, getting on the floor to kneel at his feet. You took the condom off of his length, pumping him eagerly. “Cum on my face,” you begged, staring up at him.

He jerked himself off, and you held your mouth out, tongue waving, waiting for his warm seed. He grunted, moaning as he bucked his hips into your hand, soon replacing it with his own as he quickly jerked himself off. “Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he said rutting his dick in his hand as the white cum spilled onto your face. You didn’t waste a single drop, letting it fall on your face, not letting any of it spill onto the floor.

The both of you were panting, and you wiped the cum off your face. In your dazed, drunken mind, it didn’t occur to you what to do next.

* * *

You didn’t know who had stumbled in. You were positively a wreck, your clothes shabby on your form as you staggered throughout the room. Taehyung had passed out, and you had taken another shot once you got into the living room.

“Valarie? What’re you doing here?” Jungkook said, a confused look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” you ask accusingly, pointing a finger to him.

“Woah- are you drunk?” Jungkook asked. “Oh wow- you smell like sex. I heard Taehyung was here- was it with him?”

“Answer the question!” you demand, vision blurry as you stagger into his arms.

“Came to visit Taehyung since I was bored. Also wanted to see my room since I plan on moving in after the hazing shit,” Jungkook chuckled. “Guess Taehyung already had company.”

“Get that cocky shit-eating grin on your face!” you sputter. “Y'know I’ve wanted to fuck the shit out of you since you suddenly popped up out of nowhere. But here you are, and you’ve got to rub it in by looking so fine and shit- god, you know you’re a piece of shit, huh? I’ll blow that grin right off your face, dweeb.”

“Woah woah woah, you really are drunk,” Jungkook said, catching you as you fell into his arms again. “Didn’t think you wanted me too- but I guess people are more true to themselves when they’re drunk.”

“Shut up and let me blow you,” you grumbled, reaching down to his jeans. You were so drunk, though, that you could only fumble with the zipper.

“Maybe when you’re sober,” Jungkook murmured.

You froze, and Jungkook had to jump back as you vomited on the floor. Your hands gripped onto your knees, shaking as you continued to choke up puke. It wasn’t until you were done that you felt the blood drain from your face, your eyes rolling back, and you passed out.

* * *

“Vee!” Soyeon snapped her fingers at you. “Vee?”

“Ughhh… go away.” You pulled the plush covers of your bed over your head. How’d you even get here? Ugh, you felt so hungover.

“Vee- you need to take some Asprin,” Soyeon said. “You’re lucky I was home when Jungkook called me from your phone.”

“Oh noooo,” you groaned. “Shit- I remember… Oh, Soyeon, I’m so sorry,” you say, throwing the cover off.

“For what?” She scrunched her brows together, handing you the glass of water and pill.

“I slept with Taehyung,” you mumble. “I’m so sorry.”

“Vee- I know.”

Your eyes widen as you stare at her in shock. “What? How?”

She sighed, pushing forward the glass and medicine. “Take this first- then we’ll talk.”

You hesitantly gulp down the pill, then stare at her questioningly. “Alright- what’d I miss.”

“Well, sometime when you were asleep Taehyung told me what happened. We worked things out. Hey, hey, don’t cry- I’m not mad. It’s ok. You were drunk, and also I said it was ok. Don’t cry, ok?” Soyeon swept the tear off your cheek with her thumb.

“I just feel bad,” you whined, lips trembling.

“I think that’s just because you’re hungover,” Soyeon said.

“So? What happened?”

“Me and Tae are back together,” Soyeon smiled. “That’s basically the long story short.”

You offered a weak smile. “I’m glad for that, at least.”

“Yeah…” Soyeon had an awkward look on her face. “Uh… Vee, I need to ask you for advice.”

“Hm?” You scrunched your brows.

“I… Do you want to know the real reason me and Tae broke up?” Soyeon asked.

“I… Sure?”

“We were having problems in the bedroom,” Soyeon admitted. “It’s not like he couldn’t get it up or anything!” she assured you, seeing the shocked look on your face. “We were just getting bored with our sex life. It was all too vanilla, and we weren’t being satisfied. We failed to spice things up, I guess.”

“Oh… Ok, so why do you need my advice?”

Soyeon sighed in embarrassment. “I need you to teach me how to dirty talk.”

You quirked a brow. “That’s it?”

“I just… I don’t know what to do. We tried, but I just gave curt replies and just said ‘yes’. I think that’s what irritated him, and we couldn’t move forward from that basic stuff,” Soyeon admitted.

“Oh… well I mean, it’s not that hard,” you admitted. “Basically most of it is just elaborating on what he said. And uh, it helps when you compliment his dick a lot. Guys like that. And instead of saying 'want’ it’s better to say 'need’. And when guys are dirty talking or asking questions, you need to sort of restate it, basically. Kind of like how you restate the thesis in the conclusion of your essay,” you explained.

“I can’t believe you compared dirty talk to an English essay,” Soyeon snickered.

You laughed. “But yeah- I mean, that’s basically it.”

“Thanks… I’ll make sure to use it,” Soyeon said. “So uh… did he enjoy it?”

“I don’t want to talk about me having sex with your boyfriend!” you said, flustered.

“C'mon- spill,” Soyeon encouraged.

“Uh, I assume so? He had a boner, and he came. Guys really just want to cum in the long run,” you huffed.

Soyeon gave you an evil smile. “Mm, ok. Just wanted to know. Oh, and guess what? I gave that Jungkook guy your number when I came to pick you up. Hope you don’t mind…”

Your eyes widened, and you scrambled for your phone, looking to the screen as Soyeon cackled.

**JK: see you after initiation ;)**


	8. Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Jungkook after his initiation at a party, and you finally at on the slow burn of sexual tension between you two.

The party was in full swing, the inductees who made it through the frat’s rigorous process now celebrating, beers in hand. They were sliding down the railways of staircases and going apeshit. You partied along with them, cheering with them and giving the drunk guys tight hugs. You were standing on a table, still pretty sober, your drink sloshing everywhere as you sang along to the songs, the people below cheering you on as they bounced out of sync to the bass drop.

Taehyung and Soyeon were making out in the corner somewhere, groping each other as shameless as they were. Jimin was currently filming you, laughing as he did so. You could spy Yoongi giving you a silent look, ultimately checking you out as he sipped on his beer.

“Woohoo!” you shouted, looking down at none other than the frat’s president. You’re swept in his arms as he pulls you to the ground, balancing. You grinned, pinching his dimpled cheek. “What up, freak?”

“Hey yourself,” Namjoon chuckled. “Can’t believe you’re sober.”

You rolled your shoulders back, smiling. “Believe it, bub. This is a night I don’t want to forget. The parties after hazing are always the best.”

“Pretty sweet dancing up there Vee,” Hoseok murmured, spinning you away from Namjoon. He smells like alcohol, and he grips onto your hips. “Mind to apply them in another way?”

“You’re a bigger slut than I am, Jung Hoseok,” you laugh, removing his hands from you. You turn to Namjoon. “I think this one got drunk before the party even started.”

“Vee! Vee! We’ve got jello shots!” Jimin says, rushing to your side as he hands you. You take it, gulping it down.

“You’ve been filming everything all night, I think you’re trying to find blackmail,” Yoongi murmured, rubbing his knuckles against Jimin’s head.

“Awe, don’t tease Jiminie. He wants to remember the night with something before he gets wasted,” you chuckle, pinching his cheeks. “Isn’t that right, mochi?”

“You weren’t calling me mochi a few weeks ago,” Jimin murmured, prying your hands off. “You’re like the fifth girl to pinch my cheeks tonight. Though the others were drunk.”

“Who could blame them? Your cheeks are adorable,” you laugh.

“Mind if I steal the lady for a bit?”

You turn around, and your face pales as you see Jin. He doesn’t wait for his frat brothers’ response, and grabs your wrist, dragging you along. He secludes you in a corner, pressing you against a wall, arms caging you. “We need to talk.”

“What?” you shout, as though you couldn’t hear him over the music.

“You didn’t let me finish what I was trying to say last time,” he shouts, louder. You wince because of how loud he is in your ear. “I’m not letting you run away this time.”

“Look, Jin, I like you a lot, but I can’t reciprocate your feelings,” you sigh.

“I know that. What, like you running away right after I confess is a sign you’re in love with me or something?” Jin laughs. “Look, I like you, but I’m not in love. I’m a grown ass man, I’ll get over it. We continue to fuck around with no strings attached, you and I. I won’t look for a relationship with you, and I won’t let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. Sound good?”

You blinked up at him, and his face looked worried. You grinned. “Fuck you soon, then,” you laugh, palming his dick beneath his slacks.

He blushes, but can’t help and grin, pressing himself further against you. “Care to take this somewhere else?”

“Sorry bud, maybe another night,” you laugh. “I’ve got another catch to get.”

“Good luck with that,” he wishes, removing himself from your touch. “See ya.”

“See ya,” you say, waving to him as you dive back into the crowd, searching into the crowd. You took more sips from your half-empty can of beer, gulping the rest of it down as you finally eyed your prey.

Jungkook was leaning against the wall, like the introvert you remembered back in high school. You stomped towards him, like a woman on a mission, every step with purpose. His eyes went wide as he saw you, your eyes narrowed and your strides wide. You grabbed his collar, having his mouth collide against yours in a sloppy manner. He didn’t hesitate, pressing you closer against you, groaning into your mouth. You loved the way you could feel the vibrations of his lips against yours.

The two of you broke the kiss off, the palms of his hands firm against the small of your back, and your arms tangled around his neck. “God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Jungkook murmured.

“Since you started to hang around this frat?” you guessed.

“Before that,” he admitted. “I always had a thing for you in high school. You were fucking hot and I was just too shy.”

“You don’t seem so shy now,” you teased.

“I grew,” Jungkook smirked, taking one of your hands off his shoulders to the palm of his pants. “In more ways than one.”

“Mm, I wonder what the people back home would think,” you laugh, a smile even in your voice.

“They’d lose their mind- they’re too conservative,” Jungkook grinned. “Y'know how they preach about that no sex before marriage thing.”

“Want to continue this conversation in your new frat room?”

“Sure, but warning- I don’t plan on doing a lot of talking,” Jungkook laughed. He led you to his room, kicking the door back. The two of you fell on the bed, tongues clashing against one another.

“So, how’d the hazing go?” you grinned mischievously.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. It was humiliating- I’m just glad it wasn’t anything kinky or weird,” Jungkook huffed.

You pouted. “So you’re not into kinky?”

He bit his lip. “Regarding you, I’m into anything.”

“Good, because I’ve got a lot of expectations for you to meet,” you laugh.

“Oh really? What have you imagined?” he asked you, hands trailing down your dress to bunch the skirt around your waist, revealing your lacy black underwear.

“Hmm, other than your big hands all over me?” you questioned, grinning. “I imagine lots of things. Maybe you tying me up or blindfolding me. Making me your bitch.”

“You’re dirty,” Jungkook chuckled, slipping your underwear down your legs as he trailed down your body, sending a trail of wet kisses across your tummy as he got down to where you desired him most. “What else have you imagined?”

“Mm, I imagine you pulling my hair and t-taking- Oh fuck!” You arched at the feeling of his tongue flattening itself against your clit, sending precise licks as he flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue.

“Keep going, baby. You’re getting wetter by the second,” Jungkook teased between nips at your thighs, pulling away from your center, enjoying your breathy gasps.

“Taking me f-from behind and pounding into me,” you moaned, arching your back. “Fucking my mouth u-until I can’t breathe.”

You felt the vibrations of his lips against your folds as he moaned, the sounds devoured by your pussy as his tongue continued to lap up your fluids. “You’re nasty,” he chuckled, nails digging into your thighs to form light scratches.

“Only for you,” you confess, closing your eyes as you twist your fingers into his hair.

“You want my big fat cock, isn’t that right?” Jungkook asked you, tongue sweeping over your sensitive clit. You felt the warmth begin to pool down to your center, and your moans were becoming more high pitched.

“Fuck, I don’t want it. I need it. Badly,” you groaned.

“I bet you do,” Jungkook groaned, plunging two fingers into your heat, curling them into that rough spot. You squirmed, breathy sighs emitting from your flushed lips as he continued to pump them in with ease, using a scissoring motion to stretch you out. “I bet cock sluts like you loved to get filled with dick- you can’t get enough of it.”

“I can’t,” you whined. “Oh, fuck, Jungkook, right there.”

He started to repeatedly tap against the spot, using harsh sucks against your clit to push you to your unraveling. Before long your hips were bucking in midair, riding his fingers and lips as you came, moaning in wanton sobs as he continued to fuck you with his tongue. You were squirting, copious fluids spilling onto the bedspread as you shook uncontrollably.

“Mm, didn’t take you as a squirter,” Jungkook mumbled, licking his lips. “It’s fucking hot.”

You were beginning to cringe from the overstimulation. “Jungkook- it hurts.”

“You can take it,” he growls, pulling his mouth away from you. His tongue was replaced with his thumb against your clit, continuing to rub small circles, feeling you clench down on his fingers as tears pricked along the corners of your eyes. “You like the pain- don’t you, Valarie? You like my fingers using you no matter what you say.”

“I do,” you helplessly nod, squeezing your thighs around his hand as you cover your face in shame.

“Mm, you made a mess all over my sheets,” Jungkook murmured, looking at all of the fluid that spilled between your cheeks and onto the bedspread. “Y'know what I’ll have to do about that?”

“What?” you sobbed, squirming, your thighs shaking from the oversensitivity of his fingers, using faster movements to bring you to your undoing.

“I’m going to make you clean it up,” Jungkook mumbles, finally pulling his fingers out of you. “Lap it up, bitch.”

You felt excitement course through your veins as you quickly got on all fours, dipping your tongue into the wet spot. Jungkook’s palm pressed into the back of your head, pressing your nose into the wet spot. “Eat it,” he commanded. “All of it.”

You sucked at the fabric, tasting yourself as you did your best to suck all of it out of the wet patches. It wasn’t until Jungkook yanked your head up to look up at him that you stopped. He slowly started undoing his pants, bringing them down along with his boxers. His erection sprung out, the angry red cock pointing to you. He pumped himself, walking closer to the bed as his grip on your hair forced you closer to his erection. You admired his veiny hands that swept over the shaft, and you wanted nothing more than to milk him for all he was worth.

“Time for me to start living up to expectations,” Jungkook grinned, forcing your lips to get nearer to it. You didn’t waste time, taking it in your mouth as you began to bob your head eagerly. You stared up at him, seeing his expectant stare as you continued to bob your head up and down his shaft.

You sucked as hard as you could, slurping noises emitting from your movements. Your tongue swept over the underside of the head of his dick, earning a respective groan from the man as he began to buck up into your mouth.

His grip on your hair tightened as he forced you to sink down to the base, your nose buried in his pubes. You relaxed your jaw as best you could, though you couldn’t help but have your throat contract around his length as the head of his dick pressed into the back of your throat.

Your lungs were beginning to burn as he thrust into your mouth, and the airway to your lungs was blocked. Contrary to popular belief, during deepthroating, you couldn’t just breathe through your nose. After all, if the airway’s blocked, it’s blocked. It is connected to the nose and mouth’s airway system.

You were beginning to squirm, your nails curling into the bedsheets as you kicked your feet. Jungkook finally released you, popping you off of his dick. Drool pooled down your chin, dripping onto his dick, which was glistening with the copious amount of spit.

“Say thank you,” Jungkook cooed, hand smoothing over your hair as he pets you.

“Thank you,” you said breathily. “Thank you for letting me choke on your big dick.”

“Mhm. You’re welcome sweetheart,” he murmured, holding your chin. His thumb dipped into the hot cavern of your mouth, and you swirled your finger around the digit, sucking gingerly. “Want me to tie those pretty little hands of yours?”

“Yes please,” you said.

“Stay on your knees,” he ordered, going to the closet and grabbing two ties. You held your hands behind your back, feeling the tie wrap securely around your wrists, tight to the point of burning. You relished in it, hissing as he did the final knot. He got the other tie, and your vision was stolen from you. Your vision was black once the knot was secured at the back of your head.

You feel Jungkook’s fingers brush along the side of your neck, goosebumps forming under his every touch. You shivered, recieving a malicious snicker from the man.

“Am I living up to expectations, yet?” Jungkook asked.

“No,” you confessed. “This is exceeding it.”

“Good,” he murmured. You feel the hand travel down the side of your neck and the valley between your breasts. Your breath quickens when it trails down your stomach to your clit, toying with it immediately in small nubs that had you whine. “Feel vulnerable?”

“God, yes,” you admitted, knowing you were fully submitted under his control.

“Good,” he grunted. He removes your hand, and you feel yourself fall forwards as he pushes your head into the comforter. You groan, hearing the sound of plastic as he fishes out a condom. You feel the head of his dick slide into your walls, and you moan at the sudden intrusion.

“Mm, you like that?” he asks, grinding himself so deep into you that you feel the head of his dick in your womb.

You could only moan out at the feeling, your groans being swallowed by the sheets. Jungkook grips your hair, pulling you up a few inches. “Answer me,” he barked, sliding his hips back only to slam into you. You feel your breasts swing beneath you, and you let out a shriek.

“I love it!” you sobbed. “God, I love your big cock. Please, please give it to me.”

“You asked for it,” he said, dropping your hair to have your face dive back into the sheets. His grip on your hips is tight, and you feel him begin to buck into you, thrusting with a brute force that has the headboard of the bed slamming roughly into the wall.

You’re moaning- sobbing in fact. His dick brushes against your walls in a way that gives you the delicious burn you crave. His cock slams into that sweet part where a bundle of nerves is located, and you’re clenching and contracting around him with each thrust.

“God, you feel so good,” Jungkook says as you clench down on him. “You like me using your slutty little pussy?”

Your tied hands curl into fists, and you do your best to nod, though your nose was still buried in the sheets of the comforter. He accepts it, drilling into you. He grinds into you at a precise point, teasing you in a way that has you squirming and whining beneath him.

“What’s that? Want to cum, baby?” he chuckles, fist curling into your hair as he lifts you, slamming himself back into you repeatedly.

“Y-Y-Yes,” you pant, tears rolling from underneath the blindfold and down your cheeks. “Please let me cum, please!” You wanted so badly to grab onto the comforter sheets as Jungkook forced you to just stay there and take it. You wanted to touch him and hold him, nails digging into his thighs as he abused your tight little hole. More than anything you wanted to rub your clit and push yourself over the edge.

“What makes you think a cockslut like you deserves to cum?” Jungkook growled, pumping into you.

“P-Please!” you begged. “God, please let me cum on your big, fat dick. Please. It feels so big inside me, I feel wrecked. I need to cum, I feel like I’ll die if I don’t.”

“You’re greedy. You already came, and then you begged me to stop,” Jungkook teased. “I bet if I were to just tap your clit you’d be cumming over my dick like the bitch you are. You’re that desperate.”

“Yes! Please, Jungkook, touch me. Please,” you sobbed. “I’m a greedy, desperate, pathetic slut.”

“I don’t believe you really want it,” Jungkook sighed, rutting himself into you.

“Please, sir!”

That was the bit that seemed to lead to his undoing. “Shit,” he said, ramming himself into you harder. “I’m close.”

You almost let out a shriek of pleasure as his hand slipped between your thighs, rubbing quick circles inside of you as he thrusts faster than ever before. The knocks of the headboard against the wall are no match for your overpowering moans as you cry out, shaking like a leaf behind him.

“Cum,” Jungkook commanded, his voice a rasp in your ear. “Cum over my dick like the pathetic whore you are.”

That seemed to snap the band for you because you felt your orgasm coursing through you like a tidal wave, and you let out one final shriek as you unraveled. Jungkook lets go of your hair, pumping himself into you rigorously as he chased his own high. It wasn’t with the last few, sloppy, brutal thrusts that he came, letting out a satisfied moan.

He fell by your side, and you collapsed, rolling over onto him, your chests sweaty and both of you heaving. Jungkook quickly reached for the tie on your wrists, unraveling it, the blindfold following shortly after. Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you brought your wrists up to your face, surprised by how quickly the bruises had formed.

You massaged your wrists, pressing your ear against Jungkook’s chest as you listened to his thundering heart. Jungkook was breathless, panting, his chest rising and falling. He threw the wrapper somewhere else in the room, and you eyed his softening dick, covered in cum as it should be.

“So,” he began, looking over to you, that same cocky smirk that was always plastered over his face. “Did I exceed expectations?”

You scoffed. “I think I’ll have to tell Jung Hoseok he did not, in fact, give me the best dick of my life.”

Jungkook quirked a brow, skeptical, though the mischevious smile still remained. “Think?”

You grinned, some fight still left in you. “Well, guess I’ll have to go for round two to make sure.”


End file.
